Play with Me
by 500NightsOfHolmes
Summary: The gang introduce games into their life to liven up their conversations but some are more willing than others. Set from the Ice Shack on-wards. Rated M for language mainly and references. Please read and review, this is my third Hydie fanfiction. Thanks guys x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Play with Me

It was time that Kelso tried to gain Jackie back. He had mapped out a spectacular plan to take everybody to his uncle's cabin in the woods, work his magic and boom! Jackie would be his once again. However, Fez and Hyde missed the invite. With the thought of Kelso's plan blowing up in his face, Hyde and Fez followed the van that carried the rest of the group in Leo's borrowed Camino. The journey was long, remote and definitely not the easiest on the suspension when off-road. Ice cracked under the wheels and the snow squeaked under strain of more snow falling in the tracks. Fez and his friend discussed how good the cabin could actually be and if it were to Jackie's standards, allowing Kelso back into her warmth. The van ground to a halt and the group got out and walked, turning in unison to the sound of Leo's car pulling up not far behind.

"Aw, man! I didn't invite them for a reason!" Kelso exclaimed, throwing his hands by his sides and huffing. Jackie looked at Donna with a curious look in her eyes as though to say 'why not?'.

Hyde and Fez trudged through the snow that was coming down thicker than ever and joined the group, hands deep in their pockets and faces in their jackets.

"Kelso! What the hell?!" Fez almost yelled from the lapel of his coat, "You guys were having a sex party and didn't invite me?! You know my needs..." He quietly said. Hyde shoved him with his leather-clad elbow and shook his head.

"You guys weren't meant to come!" Kelso noted again, turning around with his back to his friends

"They're here now, can we just keep walking please?" Eric interrupted, "I'm starting to lose feeling in my knees."

The larger group walked and walked for what seemed like miles.

"Kelso where are we going?" Donna asked, her hair and face soaked from snowfall. "And why couldn't we drive?"

"Because, Donna! We're on a lake. A frozen lake okay. I don't want a frozen Creature of the Black Lagoon comin' to eat my van. The cabin's over here somewhere, anyway."

They walked again before coming to a halt before what seemed like a shack. They looked among each other and Hyde even raised an eyebrow. "We're here!" Kelso held out his arms and laughed.

"No, Michael. No. I'm going home. I was expecting a cozy fire and some cashmere throws! Not... this." Jackie shouted in frustration but Kelso got to her and held her arms by her side,

"Baby, it's nice inside. Come on, I'll show you. Come on, guys!"

* * *

Inside the shack was even dingier than the group could imagine. Stains of fish guts on the floor and a shoddy hole dug out of the center floorboard. There were fishing poles on the walls and photos of prize fish stuck beside them. Kelso seemed to be the only one marveling in it's glory. Jackie stood by Fez at the door as Donna, Hyde and Eric sat on benches, more than pissed off about the long journey to get there.

"I wanna go home." Eric said quietly and kicked a rotten gut into the small hole that lead to the lake. "It's scary out here." He almost whined. Donna comforted him by rubbing his shoulder. Jackie huffed and took the seat beside Hyde.

"Michael, so help me god, take us home right now."

"No- Guys, you guys are missing the point of this place! It's quiet, remote, it's perfect for-"

"Murdering someone." Hyde finished the sentence much to Kelso's dismay.

"No! GUYS! It's perfect for doing it. It's perfect for kissing and making out! It's the prime place. You guys are welcome!" Kelso defended and walked around the cabin. He looked at Jackie, nodding with his hands on his hips suggestively.

"Ew, Michael, no. Look, Hyde, Eric, take me home. Someone take me home!"

"Look, look, look, the storm is going to get worse. We should bond, you know?" Fez smiled and squeezed himself between Jackie and Hyde. The two grumbled and moved apart, listening in to the idea **.** "I was thinking Truth or Dare, or Spin the Bottle, or... you know... Strip Poker..."

"Fez, no. Truth or Dare is for kids. Spin the Bottle- the only bottle here is one with rubbing alcohol in it covered in fish-blood. And Strip Poker... Well, that just sounds fun!" Hyde chuckled and shook Fez' hand.

"Ew, guys. No. I think Truth or Dare will be fine. It'll pass an hour then we can go home. Alright, Fez' idea so he's the Master."

* * *

The group shuffled into a fine position for the game. Eric and Donna sat with Jackie, Hyde and Kelso sat with each other and Fez had a bench to himself. He cracked his knuckles and sighed,

"Alright, we go clockwise. Kelso, you are first." Fez turned slightly to his friend who was goofily smiling with his jaw hanging. "Alright, Truth or Dare?"

Kelso thought for a moment and nodded, "I'll take a Dare."

"Alright. Kelso, I dare you to drink a beer from Donna's shoe." Fez smiled at Donna who was struck about her shoe getting wet. But she gave in and the beer was cracked quickly. Kelso gulped the beer down and down whilst everyone looked on in disgust. The shoe was dropped onto the floor in victory but bounced into the hole through into the ice. "Moving on..." Fez nervously said and looked at Hyde. "Okay, Truth or Dare."

"Truth, man. I ain't an idiot."

"Okay, how was your date with Jackie on Veteran's Day?" Fez was happy he got to find out how things went. However, Hyde looked astounded, forbidding to look Kelso in the eye. Jackie was quiet and Eric and Donna had gaping mouths in shock, despite Donna losing a shoe to the ice. "Well... Go on."

"Hang on, Fez. You guys went on a date?"

"What?! No!" Hyde laughed and squeakily yelled, standing up and feeling around his pockets for one of his pre-rolled joints.

"Wha- Jackie! How could you?!"

"Michael, we weren't and aren't together. I already brought Chip to the Barbecue, we drifted and so Steven and I went for pizza. It wasn't a date." Jackie crossed her legs and her arms, strongly looking at Kelso with a look of disapproval.

"No, no. Jackie, I remember Hyde coming to you outside and saying ' _Jackie, get your coat. We're goin' on a frikkin' date'_." Fez used his best impression for this moment which made Hyde turn around and laugh, joint found and comfortably in his hand.

"Alright, no. Look, Kelso, it wasn't a date. Jackie's right. I think I actually said ' _Jackie, you look bored. Want some Pizza?_ "

"'Pizza'?! You're callin' _it_ 'Pizza'?! Alright, I'm outta here!" Kelso stood from the bench and went for the door but Hyde stopped him in his tracks with the joint in front of his friend's eyes.

* * *

The Circle seemed merrier. Kelso laughed about it and so did Jackie. Fez was studying Hyde, waiting for his loose lips to divulge the truth of the date-not-date but nothing came of it. Donna and Eric were talking quietly with themselves, forgetting about the entire incident.

"Y'know, I think I could be a pizza... I think I want a pizza...Yeah, no, I want a pizza." Kelso grinned into the haze. Jackie couldn't look towards Hyde for the same reason that Fez was watching him.

"Hey, man. As soon as we're home; pizza. Extra mushroom. Extra sauce, extra cheese, extra. Extra pizza." Hyde dreamily wandered off into a world of Pizza, his relaxed and hazy eyes falling onto Jackie on accident.

"I think now we're all loosed and goosed, Spin the Bottle would be a great idea!" Eric joined in, his arm tight around Donna's back. He only wanted an excuse to kiss Donna within Circle operating times. Everyone nodded and chuckled and Jackie smiled at the door beyond Kelso's shoulders.

"Nuh-uh. 'Cause you guys will make me and Hyde kiss again." Jackie chuckled. Kelso laughed with her until the penny dropped with the whole group.

"What?!" They all said in unison before falling into fits of outrageous laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Play My Record

It came to a point where nobody could remember the Ice Shack. Whether it was the horrible cold weather, the stench or Hyde's stash. It was like it had never happened. The group were none the wiser about Jackie and Hyde's date. Spin The Bottle never went ahead. Kelso puked outside and he blamed it purely on Donna's shoe-sweat mixed with the beer. It never progressed.

Today, the guys went to the movies for an X-Rated flick that guys at school were raving about. They sat in the dark, watching, mentally taking notes on each move and maneuver. They stuck through it, every scene. Every credit at the end before the lights came up. All the while Donna and Jackie were at the Forman's, helping bake cookies for Mrs Forman's cocktail party when her sister arrives. They gabbed about boys and school and Mrs Forman directed them in anyway she could. Laurie came back and forth, eating batter, then eating a hot cookie, then eventually snaking one of Red's beers. It went almost unnoticed.

Not long after all the batches of food were cooked and cooled, Hyde and Fez returned, Fez with school books under his arm and Hyde with a stolen case of beer under his. They filtered down into the basement where Jackie and Donna were sitting, exchanging notes for Jackie's History exam the next day. She scribbled and doodled, unaware of the guys sitting around her. Hyde sat in his stool, his hand approaching the bottom of her book slowly. He looked at Donna with a smile before flipping Jackie's book up into her face.

"Don't study too hard, you might still be a bitch in ten years." He chuckled, relaxing back into his chair to watch Family Fortunes. Jackie scowled and continued to write as Eric came downstairs with his mind in a tizz about the film he had previously watched.

* * *

A Circle started not long after Donna suggested Never Have I Ever. The party upstairs steadily began and the noise soon started to sound like white noise. They'd never notice the kids missing. The circle went 'round and around, disturbed by Kelso pushing in proclaiming the completion of his homework he was so busy with. Donna explained the premise to him and handed him a beer.

"I dunno, Big Red. It's a school night."

"Just take it, man!" Hyde shoved until Kelso accepted. He cracked his beer and settled down into his seat between Jackie and Eric.

"Okay, Never Have I Ever; Slept with someone in the Circle." Eric commented, watching eagerly around the Circle for someone to drink. Donna sipped and Eric sipped. "Come on, Kelso. Haven't you slept with someone here?"

Kelso shrugged and Jackie slumped into her seat, embarassed.

"Wait, Kelso... Wait, Jackie! You and Kelso have done it, before! He keeps goin' on about it!" Hyde laughed, looking at Kelso with a wide smile. "Have you been telling porkies, porky mouth?" He smugly looked at the pair and Jackie shook her head.

"Alright, we didn't. I'm still waitin', Jackie!" Kelso yelled.

"Wait, so... Jackie, you are a virgin... I am a virgin..." Fez thought outloud but before he could continue, Jackie kicked him in the shin under the table. "Ai, no!" He whimpered and went to aid his shin quickly.

"Jackie, are you a virgin?" Donna tread carefully but Jackie had nothing to hide. It was all out there now. In agreement, Jackie toked and left the circle to go home.

* * *

That night, astounded at the revelation of Jackie and Kelso's non-existent sex life, Hyde retired to his room in the wee hours after bidding goodnight to Fez and Donna. He set his alarm clock and stripped in to a vest and leisure bottoms. He browsed his records, deciding eventually on The Doors 'Light My Fire'. It yelled to him and he just had to play it. He couldn't quite get his head around it; Kelso made it so believable and painted Jackie in a total pornstar-way. It never crept into Hyde's mind except now what Jackie could really do. He never thought of another guys girl like that but tonight, she was totally pure and for the first time, it got Hyde a little bit giddy. Jackie, pure, untouched. Suddenly, all of Kelso's stories evaporated into nothing as if they had never been mentioned. Hyde saw Jackie in a whole new light; ethereal and completely untainted. Hyde's mind wandered at the innocence. It took him places and for some reason, he wasn't minding.

Came 3am and Hyde awoke from his dream, sweating, panting and all together nervous. He was frustrated, gripping his vest tight on his chest like he was taking a panic attack but his blood was hot. Every time he blinked or even thought to close his eyes, he would hear her laugh and picture that smile.

He slumped back down onto his pillow and rubbed his eyes, sighing,

"I gotta stop smoking before bed, man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Tangerine

In school the next afternoon, Jackie and Donna were sitting in the lunch-room, trying not to talk about last night. Jackie moved from topic to topic, trying to organise what they could all do after-school to kick off their weekend. She suggested a moonlit drive out to the lake. Donna wasn't sure, it was forecast to be in the minus'. Fez and Eric came from Gym, slumping beside the girls at the bench. Eric seemed to be good with the plan and even thought to camp out. That was also a good idea that was agreed. The boys unpacked their lunches and were chatting happily about what they could do.

In swept Kelso and Hyde, shoving and prodding each other with books. Kelso threw his lunch onto the table and Hyde took the only seat available, across from Jackie. He couldn't look at her. His cold sweats came back and he was twitchy.

"Okay, so tonight, we're camping. Hump-Lake. Well, not in the lake. We'll camp on Mount Hump but hang around for a while. You guys cool with that?" Donna leaned forward into the table and smiled at Kelso and Hyde. They both agreed, Hyde a lot more nonchalantly.

"Alright, I dreamed last night about you Jackie." Fez began, looking across the table to her who looked up with wide eyes of shock. The group squirmed and pleaded for him not to continue, "My host parents told me to be honest about my feelings! Shh, listen... Okay, we know you and I are virgins who can dance that dance together, mama. I want you to hear me out, if we play tonight just right, we will recreate my dream." Fez smiled but Jackie almost had to turn from her friend immediately. Hyde got nervous, chuckling and giddily pushing Fez,

"Fez, we don't gotta talk about dreams. We don't. It's crazy! Dreaming about your friends! Ha!" He felt his insides quiver and he turned to the wall, gazing at the posters for the soccer team and wrestling team.

 _Hyde, do you ever know when to shut the hell up?! Come on, man! It was one. One bad, bad dream... That's kinda dirty... STOP IT, MAN! Stop. Stop. Just... Shut it._  
His mind went into over drive and he had to leave the table, creaking his neck as he walked out to the lockers and bleachers.

"Hey, is he okay?" Eric asked, his eyes following his friend down the hall.

"I seen him take an ol' sippity-sip before coming into English. I swear to God." Kelso commented and ravished his sandwich.

* * *

Luckily for Hyde and Donna, they had half-days. They drove home together in a strange silence.

"Hyde, have you been drinking?" She asked almost laughing knowing how silly it sounded. He shook his head and stopped at a red light. He sighed heavily, his hands washing over his face.

"I don't think I can go camping, man. I'm not down for it."

"Come on, Hyde! It'll be fun! You can stuff worms in Kelso's pillow. Just like the old days." She teased, elbowing him and he smiled. "At least think about it. It won't be the same without you."

"Just promise me I'll have my own tent. Promise me."

"You know I can't. Eric needs to be comforted at night, sometimes!" She laughed as Hyde pulled away from the light.

* * *

Night rolled around and Kelso picked up Fez first. Jackie was gathering her things from her room; makeup, pajamas, hot rollers, wine for her and Donna to share. It came to eight o'clock and she sat on the sofa in the front living room with her bag beside her. She filed her nails and thought about that day. How off Hyde had become with the topic of virginity. Did it come across as funny to him and he was hiding it? Was he a virgin too? No, he couldn't be. He'd been with chicks. Biker chicks, sleazy chicks. He had a bed-post any guy could dream of.

 _What if you were one of them? It couldn't be so bad..._

Jackie snapped her file against her nail in astonishment. Had that thought really crossed her mind right before she was due to spend a night with him and their friends? She hummed to herself, gathering her broken board from her lap and shoving it into her purse. Hyde was good looking. He was kind when he wanted to be.

 _Is he considerate or selfish?_

The horn from Kelso's van could be heard from four blocks away. On her way to the door, she gave her dad a peck in his front office, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror before leaving. Her hair was pinned back behind her ears and she studied her mascara, wiping away blemishes from her cheeks.

"Have fun, kitten!" Her dad said from his desk. She smiled at him and looked back into the mirror, unpinning both sides of her hair so the strands fell by her fair-face.

Jackie hopped in the front seat beside Fez and focused on the road ahead, picking nervously at the hem on her blouse. How could she even consider the thought of Hyde in _that_ way? It was wrong. He was Michael's best friend. It was wrong. It was _bad._

 _Oh, Jackie you stop that. Stop it._

 _But the kiss was hot... Could it_ get _any hotter?_

She fell into a deep rabbit-hole about the possibilities she and Hyde could come across. It was of course, hypothetical. She could never do that to Michael. They crossed street signs, lights, stores. They even passed Mr and Mrs Forman heading for their date-night with the kids out of the house. Before long, they approached Eric's driveway where Donna was just entering the house. One by one, they piled out of the van and went indoors to gather camping equipment. Eric had proposed that they split into teams and compete for the best camp-site. Eric, Donna and Kelso. Jackie, Fez and of course, Hyde. Jackie's mouth was dry as a piece of tarmac on in a heatwave.

"Can I, I don't know- be in another team!? Fez wierds me out. He gets handsy!" She wasn't exactly lying about it. She'd be uncomfortable. Not just because of Fez.

"Oh, cool it, mama. That'll happen when we're in our jammies." He winked at her across the room and her blood crawled through her.

"Alright, we got this. Jackie, go get Hyde." Eric directed with an arm full of metal cups and a bottle of scotch in his free hand.

"Ew, why?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just go. By the time you guys are out, we'll be ready to go." Donna smiled and carried a gas-stove out to the porch.

Jackie winced and looked at the door that lead to the basement. What if he wasn't dressed? Or washed?

 _Rugged, Jackie._ Rugged _._

Her entire body was prepared to head down the stairs however her mind wanted her to stay firmly put in the kitchen. She walked down the first few dark steps before crashing into Hyde at the turn.

"Oh, my god!" She almost yelled from pent-up everything. Hyde dropped his kit bag down the stairs in the commotion. He apologized and as Jackie went to climb the stairs again, Hyde was grabbing his bag. Her eyes were like butt-magnets. That was it; the thought of them doing it was firmly planted in her mind. Her tummy turned and floated around her but she ran upstairs and out the door before Hyde even noticed. "Donna, it's girls against boys. I'm not being with boys." She stated, climbing into the back seat of the van beside her purse. "That's it. Final. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The van parked by the lake and Jackie was the first one out. Donna humphed her pack on her back, Jackie being handed her purse by Kelso.

"Alright, team! Boys, go left. You ladies, go wherever you want. Skinny dip if you want. We won't mind," Kelso started, "There are rules! The rules being; don't get kissy without me!" He smiled at Donna, almost winking before Eric yanked him by the arm to follow Hyde and Fez. The girls wandered with their bags up to the top of Mount Hump. From there, you could see the whole town. It was nice; like a cheap, budget Hollywood. The girls slipped down to sit over the edge and Jackie pulled out her one-of-three bottles of wine.

"Wow, Jackie, are you alright? What's goin' on?" Donna laughed, opening the bottle with her strong-man hands. Jackie shook her head and sighed,

"Nothing... I saw Steven's butt." It just slipped out and she stole the bottle from Donna before considering her own bottle.

"Oh, Jackie, you poor thing. Nobody is ever ready for that."

"No, no. He had jeans on, Donna!" Jackie stated before drifting again, " _Levi's_..."

"You _meant_ to look?" Donna asked curiously but Jackie shook her head.

"No! I just notice high-end brands. Come on, Donna. Steven's butt? Really. Not in his dreams."

* * *

Over the other side of the mountain, the group of four were trudging through the darker parts of the woods. Trees every which way and before long, the conversation turned to Jackie and Donna skinny dipping all thanks to Kelso. Eric was listening to everything his friend said. Fez and Hyde however were tuning out. Fez foraged for berries on the way and Hyde stuck behind with his hands in his pockets, pack firmly on his back. Kelso found a decent spot to camp out. There was enough space for the tents, maybe even a campfire. Through the trees, you could see the lake and the clear deep sky.

"Well, Kelso. Other than picturing naked women, you're good at location scouting. Hey, you should go into movies and find places for the director to film!" Eric smiled and threw down his pack. Kelso stood proud in front of the clearing in the trees, taking it all in. He could see Donna and Jackie coming down the hill towards the lake and he yelled out to them,

"Hey! We found a spot! Donna! Donn- Jackie! Jackie! We found a spot!"

The two girls turned to look at where the noise was coming from then resumed walking to the water edge.

"Oh, my god. They're gonna do it," Kelso dreamily said with his backpack falling to the ground, "They're gonna strip! WOOHOO!" He made his way for the path down to the water, shedding his clothes on the way. Hyde set up one of the two-man tents as Fez followed his friend to the water, tracing his steps by each item of clothing that was dropped. Eric stuck with Hyde, helping with building a fire and setting up some late-dinner. Popcorn.

"Hey, man... Have you ever thought about, y'know...-"

"Hyde, if you're gonna say 'sex' then yes, all the time. Every day. At least once every ten minutes." Eric smiled and looked down to the van where Fez and Kelso now stood in just their underwear proudly. Hyde just shook his head and hammered the tent into the dirt quite aggressively. "You doin' alright, pal? Hit it any harder and you're gonna knock a hole to Korea, and trust me; Red will come for you."

"Nah, nah, I'm fine. Just... Y'know... Tense."

"Sexual tension. Yes. The burden of all good men." Eric sighed, nodding with his hand on his heart, "I was once like you, Hyde. Didn't know when it was gonna happen. And boom. It just hits you."

"Will you shut up? I've had sex. I know what tension is. I just haven't gotten it in a while, y'know? It's almost new to me." Hyde threw the mallet onto the grass and got to his feet, "I just need a beer, man. I'll be fine. I could get any girl on this mountain if I want. But I don't. I won't bend to that."

* * *

Down at the water, Kelso had thrown himself into the deepest part he could find. Jackie and Donna watched on as Fez tread slowly into the water. He squealed when the cold water got to his tummy.

"Alright, girls! We're in. It's your turn now!" Kelso yelled to them. They conferred between themselves and stripped down to their underwear, stepping into the water holding hands for support. Donna's hand clenched around Jackie's first but Kelso protested about what Skinny-Dipping is. He protested for the world to hear.

"I really didn't think they would do it." Fez admitted with a proud-horny tear in his eye. "God Bless America."

Hyde and Eric stood by the pile of the folded clothes Jackie and Donna had left in their wake. Eric commented on how beautiful it was and how tonight would be a good night for his relationship but he didn't want to get into the water. Hyde took off his clothes and walked into the water with his socks and underwear on. Eric still refused. Donna and Jackie managed to get to chest height, still firmly holding hands above the water. Even they called to Eric to get in but he wouldn't move.

"I'm fine out here. Really. Maybe later." He shouted out and crossed his arms. Kelso started thinking of ideas on how to get Eric in the water. Donna even took her bra off.

"Eric! Jackie will take her bra _and_ panties off if you get in the water!"

"Michael!" Jackie cursed across the way to her ex.

"Kelso!" Hyde scowled, hurling water over his friend in defense.

"Eric, just come in, it'll be fun." Donna smiled and walked closer to the edge of the water temptingly. It didn't work. Eric just sat on the gravel and watched his friends mess around. Jackie barely moved from where she stood despite the crunching and moving of gravel and sand under her feet. Fez swam around, his head held above the water. Hyde just waded around, enjoying the water enveloping him. Donna slid her bra back on before Kelso swooped under her and got her on his shoulders.

"Hey. I bet me and Donna could beat you and Jackie." Kelso waded over to Jackie who still hadn't moved.

"I'm cool just relaxin' here, man." Hyde said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine too." Jackie agreed, looking over her shoulder to Hyde.

"What, you chicken?" Donna prodded jovially. Jackie let it roll off of her shoulder, ignoring her friend. That was until Donna splashed with her foot, getting Jackie on the neck.

"Come on. It'll be super fun and I promise that I won't kick you in the nads, Hyde."

"You super promise?" Hyde peeked out of one eye and stood firmly.

"Pinky-swear. Hand to god, man." Kelso accepted. It wasn't long before Hyde stood by Jackie. "Good, now discuss moves and tactics. Big Red, you're with me. Let's go. Fez. You can referee."

In almost no time at all, Jackie was on Hyde's shoulders, face to face with Donna.  
"Steven, don't drop me. Please don't drop me."

"I won't, _doll_. Alright, Kelso, Jugs-a-Poppin'. You ready?"

"What did you call her?" Kelso asked quietly defeated,

"Hey, hey! Tactics. Tactics." Jackie defended, her arms and Donna's interlinked. "Let's go, red-head."

"Bottle-brunette." Donna spat back. Jackie took that hard and pushed against Donna's strength with everything she had. Fez floated around the teams to prevent cheating. The girls pushed for a short while before Hyde tapped on Jackie's thigh. She let go of Donna and took Hyde's hands from below as Hyde swung for Kelso's nads. Donna quickly fell sidewards as Kelso melted into the water with a yell. Fez called cheating but Hyde was laughing too much to care. He tightly shook Jackie's hand before letting her back down, her hair still untouched and bone dry. Once Hyde resurfaced, she let her arm hand over his shoulders in victory. Donna came up from the depths with a wide smile on and high-fived Hyde. Kelso took a small while to come around and when he did, he had to shake his friend's hand.

"That's just a good burn, man." He smiled before climbing all over Hyde, dragging Jackie down to. Donna and Fez joined in on the pile on but Jackie was panicking under the water and accidentally scored Fez between the legs with a tense fist. Hyde took all his strength to get Kelso off and pulled Jackie up. Fez grit his teeth in pain, wading to the edge of the water and meeting Eric.

"She is feisty." He uttered quietly before collapsing on the gravel.

"Hey, hey, you alright? You okay?" Hyde panicked, rubbing Jackie's back. She coughed and spluttered and held out her hand to Donna for some support. She nodded quickly, still retching and coughing with her hair dripping and makeup gone. Jackie started to make her way through the water to where her clothes were. Hyde followed quickly behind and made sure she got to the campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Hyde and Go-Seek

Everybody arrived back to the campsite not long after Jackie and Hyde left. For the rest of the evening, Jackie suffered a hoarse cough and sometimes would play on it towards Kelso. He profusely apologised so many times but Jackie never seemed to accept it. Donna watched how Hyde was around her; with every cough and sigh. Every sip of her wine that went down the wrong way. Jackie felt protected by the support of her friends. It wasn't a terrible trauma. It was only a little scare, but she enjoyed being cared for. Fed cradled his jewels the majority of the evening, whining when he moved the wrong way on his chair. Jackie really didn't mean it when he hit him. So Kelso pulled his stash from his backpack to ease his pain.

* * *

The group sat quietly, all staring into the dwindling campfire.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't get in the water. It looks like it could snow. Look at the clouds, man... Hey, that one looks like a kitten." Eric stared out the the space in the trees over the lake. He meowed and purred, pawing at the sky. Donna shoved him off of the log they shared and sipped her wine from the metal cup Eric brought.

"Let it snow. We could get stuck in traffic and spend some more time together!" Fez grinned, looking among all his friends.

"Yeah, that's what we need. To get more comfy with each other." Jackie said sarcastically. She shuddered as though someone walked over her grave and Kelso was the first to her side with his body warmer. "I'm fine. It's not cold. I actually feel quite hot." She shrugged off the warmer and sniffed.

"You might be getting the flu. That means snot and sneezes and horrible body noises. You're getting old, Jackie." Donna laughed but Jackie never listened. Donna stretched and sighed, thinking about what the gang could do. It was almost midnight so there was time yet to play something.

"Hey, what about the radio? That's fun to play." Hyde commented, heading to his tent to find the portable radio he and Eric chipped in for in sophomore year. He brought it back and tuned it to a groovy smooth station. Donna and Kelso rolled their eyes and thought. What was a good game? They brought cards but it was too cold to strip again.

"Hide and Seek. Done. We're playin'!" Kelso yelled and got to his feet quickly. The group groaned but before long, they were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to figure out who was Seeking first. It came to Hyde. He sat back on his perch by the radio and counted out loud to Fifty. By that time, the group had dispersed into the wilderness. Jackie would've been the easiest to find with her cream pajamas however she had hid really well. Hyde wandered, looking along the footprints in the dirt. It was the tussle of candy wrappers that helped him find Fez.

"Ai, no..."

"Come on, let's find Eric."

Jackie and Donna hid together behind a large, burly tree. Donna crouched but Jackie refused to dirty her pajamas. The girls bickered about the pajamas and how the dirt will wash out but Jackie had none of it and went off on her own. Donna took the opportunity to then climb the tree she hid behind. Jackie retraced her steps back to the camp and crawled into hers and Donna's tent. She had brought a beauty magazine to keep her entertained. She flicked through and through, leaning on one arm. There was a rustle from the trees and she lay flat onto the sleeping bag. It was Eric and Donna looking for Kelso.

The two were laughing and with a quick sip of Eric and Hyde's tent, Jackie was overcome with nausea at the thought of what was going on. She crawled her way out of her tent and made her way down to the van at the lake. She knew Fez and at least Hyde were looking for her but with that thought in her head, she climbed into the back of the van and lay down in the flatbed. Jackie looked up to the sky and she swore she saw little snowflakes falling into the open sunroof. She was a woman without a country now. There was no place for her to go with the snow coming. She wasn't strong enough to pull the sun roof over and her tent was next door to the Love Shack.

Climbing from the van, Hyde met her.

"You been here the whole time? I came by and it was empty."

"No I was in my tent but Eric and Donna were next door and wooh! I don't wanna be there!"

"Ew." Hyde grimaced and looked up to where campsite lay in the trees. Jackie agreed and back they walked together, barely talking until Hyde mentioned Jackie's pajamas. "They look expensive."

"Forty dollars in the sale... Nice jeans."

"Stole 'em." He laughed and Jackie smiled, "it's true. Bought the jacket though. A dollar."

They walked through the underbrush back to the smoking ashes of the fire and bid each other a good night, Kelso still out hiding.

In their respective tents, Jackie lay beside Donna who was snoring like a horse in her ear. She could still hear the buzz of the radio in the next tent and wondered if Hyde was awake. Hyde wondered the same with Eric lying beside him, tuckered out and bragging about the crazy sex he and Donna had when they were gone. Hyde made all the right noises and thought of Jackie's pajamas. If they were as soft as they looked and if they kept her warm enough. With Eric's X-rated details spilling in his ear, Hyde closed his eyes and slipped into the rhythm of the radio. His toe tapped along with the smooth beat and allowed himself to be lost in PG-13 thoughts of Jackie. It didn't look like she was wearing a bra but he couldn't stare when they were walking. She walked ahead of him and he couldn't see straps. It took him a while to fall asleep but even his sleep didn't make up to much, his mind worked over time, much like Jackie next door.

She was tucked up in her sleeping bag, lying facing the edge of the tent and sighing with pleasure. She couldn't believe how kind he was when she almost drowned, and she was positive he brushed the side of her chest when he helped her up. Jackie didn't want to look too much into it but it felt nice. She could've imagined it but it felt so real. She had to make herself snap out of it before she had to go home and get away from Hyde's general perimeter.

* * *

Into the wee hours, Kelso was still hiding behind a tree on the other side of the mountain, grinning like a maniac.

"Best! Hiding Place! Ever!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Fool Me

On Tuesday following the gang's camping trip, Donna was working late at the radio station. She had been promoted to ' _Hot Donna 3pm-6:30pm Rockin' Classics_!'. Jackie was behind in school still practicing with her cheer-squad on the up-coming football game. She just couldn't get her split-lift right. The guys were back at Eric's discussing Hyde's latest fling that Fez and Kelso walked in on the night before. Jenny from Chemistry. She was a new student who had moved from San Fran. Jenny was hot and had everything Hyde wanted. At least, as far as his friends knew and that was fine. Kelso thought that since he and Jackie's date was long behind him, he could make a move again; he just had to be sure. Hyde tried to spare details but Kelso was more than happy to yell it for the world.

"So, he's moving to second and bang. I needed his bottle rockets. So, we walked in, wanting bottle rockets and there he is. Like a floozy!"

"Alright, it wasn't like that. She had a bug in her bra." Hyde defended, reaching for a popsicle in the very bottom of the freezer, "I swear, she did. I had to get it. It could've bit her. And I don't know First Aid that well."

"So, were they? Like? Good?" Eric asked, excited to find out more but Hyde shrugged.

"Okay, so, he said firm-"

"Okay! I'm sure they were fake. I couldn't get any further thanks to the Two Stooges here!" Hyde stared down Kelso and Fez who were totally giddy from the whole experience, "It was gonna be really really good, but, I guess I'll never know."

Eric clapped slowly and then held his hands in the air, proclaiming about fake books. That was when Donna came downstairs from work. His hands dropped immediately and they all acted as though nothing had happened.

"Hey, guys. Where's Jackie?" She asked,

"Not here. Don't care. Painting her Pretty Pony's hooves." Hyde remarked and kicked back into his chair, brushing off and erasing all memory of the past weekend. Donna thought he was being quite snide but ignored it.

"Hyde nearly got some so he's a bit 'delicate'." Eric explained and pitifully looked at his friend with a soft smile. Donna grimaced before Eric could continue, "He's been delicate for a while, haven't you? He told me this weekend."

"Oh, man, will you stop? I'm fine. I'm more relaxed now than, pfft, this time last week. I'm not delicate, I'm not in a drought, I'm not anything. I _am_ fine." Hyde defended and suddenly became strong and hard going, "I welcome this delicacy."

"I hear Jenny is a delicacy. Robert told me he made it with her before school in the bleachers." Kelso laughed, guffawed and everything else. "She's a slut! Just... Just not for you, man. Sorry."

"Look, I'm not gonna sit here all night and listen to this. I'd rather listen to Anne Murray dueting with Donny Osmond. Now, can we please stop?"

The room went quiet and Eric nodded, slouching into the couch to watch Celebrity Squares until Fez split the silence,

"There were so many good burn opportunities we missed."

* * *

Fez left early for Bible Study with his host parents and that left, Eric, Donna, Hyde and Kelso.

"Hey, Hyde, man... Would you rather make it with Donna, like all the way? OR. Get halfway with Jenny from Chemistry?" Kelso said with a snicker. He couldn't breathe from laughing as Hyde remained neutral and grew slightly annoyed. HE had to find an outlet for his tension and he couldn't even get that. So, with that being said, not only was he tense and frustrated, he was getting annoyed at having salt shoved into the Jenny-wound.

"I'd rather make it with your mom first, then get halfway with Jenny." Hyde said back, his eyes rolling around to Kelso who had now stopped in his tracks. Donna's mouth dropped to the floor and she nodded,

"Rock on... Good burn. That was good. That came from the deep part of you. Great. That was good... Hey, guys... Am I talking really loud?" She asked, wide eyed to her friends.

"Moving on. Donna, maybe wanna slow down on that alright? There's a girl," Eric smiled and kissed the side of her head, "Alright, Hyde, my turn then we ask Donna. Hmmm... Let me think... Would you rather crawl through hot coals and glass to make out with Kelso's dad or make out with Jackie straight out."

"Hm. Tough one, Eric. Tough one. A good one, but a tough one. Hyde?" Donna looked over to him and there was finally light in his eyes. She was too baked to notice but Hyde's threshold wasn't high enough yet. He pensively looked around and hummed. In his mind, he had made out with Jackie more than once. He had done more than that. Everywhere. His room, her room, The Hub, Six Flags. Everywhere. But he couldn't say that.

"I'd have to say your dad, Kelso. Then your mom again."

"Wh-Why not Jackie, man? She's hotter than my dad and probably a way better kisser! Do you not think she's hot? Are you attracted to my dad, Hyde? Are you gay?"

"'Cause if you are, man, that's fine." Eric jumped in and leaned over the coffee table to rub his friends shoulder. Hyde scoffed and sighed, trying to not let Kelso get the better of him.

"Look, Jackie's hot, alright? But she's the devil. I'd rather scar my entire body and lose my 'fro than be sucked into the pit of Hell where she came from. No offence to her. Good kid."

The group looked astounded at Hyde's passion for Jackie's hellishness. It must've been building up for some time. Eric nodded in reasoning, agreeing with Hyde.

"I gotta go with Jackie. Kelso, your dad is an uggo. And a bad one at that." Donna admitted, her hands up in surrender, "She's a good looking bitch."

* * *

Jackie never made it to the Forman's that night. She was down about her cheer practice and her 'B' in History. Her head wasn't there. It was stuck in some frizzy haired, really, really hot badass with sunglasses. Jackie knew how well she could perform in school and she wasn't wanting Hyde to get in the way anymore. He couldn't. She depended on these grades for her mom to come back and visit during the Summer. That was the compromise. When Jackie finished bathing and trying to purge herself of Hyde's groans and everything else that gave her goosebumps; she decided that Michael would be her best bet. He was hot.

But not as hot as Hyde's stone cold stare when he looks at you from across the basement.

That was it. The bath was drained and her candles were blown out. No more. Absolutely no more. If she had to take any more 'B's she would certainly scream. Still dripping with her towel around her, she called Michael. He was at the Forman's. She knew Hyde was there but she told herself to bit the bullet and have Kelso. Jackie had to come down from this crazy, hot and sticky cloud she created and imagined and come back to reality. Plain, boring but good looking Michael. The best way she thought of it was to be honest with Kelso. Hyde was not the be all and end all. She could experience real things with Michael. And, besides, Michael helped her tink straight. She had never been with Hyde and he had her become a ball of wanting and needing.

"Michael, I want you to come over."

He yelled down the phone and yelled at his friends before dropping the phone and heading over. Easily Jackie could have invited Steven over and had her way the way she wanted. Or, he wanted? She wasn't sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Submission

Hyde wasn't devastated. He seen it coming. Life could go on as normal. He didn't like Jackie and she clearly sought out better men. The group turned back to what it was before everything happened on Veterans Day. It was Health Day at school. Donna and Jackie had been working on a presentation to the Sophomore and Junior girls in the school with some other girls helping. It was all about women and girls respecting their bodies at this fragile age despite their uncontrollable urges. Jackie really invested her time and her ideas. Donna was wondering if it was coming to the time her and Kelso finally did it. But Jackie shot that down. She defended she was experimenting with her own urges around the subject of sex and how to overcome them. It made for a really good project in the end. With Jackie now redirecting her teenage hormones to something useful, she came back to cheerleading with a strong vengance for the split-lift. She nailed it every time. Jackie was back on top. And still a virgin. She was proud.

On the other hand, the guys took part in nothing. There were no projects on self respect or individualism. They were getting some in a safe way. Except Fez. Kelso had given to Pam Macy's spectacular body once or twice on the side. The guys knew and it sort it stuck with Hyde but Jackie was happy. Let her be happy. There was a presentation in gym and the girls were up first. As they took to the middle of the court, everybody on the bleachers howled and yelled, throwing leaflets and contraception they had acquired from some of the nurses that were visiting classes. Donna yelled through a megaphone to the crowd, quieting them down with her voice. The hall was quiet. Each girl represented how different dress codes are not always an invitation for sexual advances. For this, Jackie channeled every bad-girl vibe she had and passed as a big 'f-you' to nobody in particular. She wanted to show off what she has and that he couldn't have it because it was never going to happen. The presentation went off without a hitch. Kelso would call for Jackie to cover up but she remained standing like a weather presenter. Full of business and flamboyance. Guys heckled and whistled during the presentation but the girls weren't thrown off.

"She's just givin' it away, man." Kelso scoffed, crossing his arms. Fez was hypnotised by all the ladies.

"I didn't know we were at a feminist rally. Hey, why can't Donna wear something nice? Just a slip of the bra, y'know?"

"Forman, will you shut up? When Jackie talks, her chest bounces." Hyde slipped from his relaxed position and received a dead arm from Kelso almost immediately. "What? She'd make England proud with those tights."

"Hey, man. That's my girl."

"Bravo. Just bravo to all those girls. Nothing wrong with some flesh, y'know?" Fez commented from his stupor.

Hyde sighed, holding his dead arm but almost drooling. He had to remember whose company he was in. It was like a tidal wave of testosterone and he chuckled lightly. From an outsider, it was like watching lions stalking their lively, busty prey. Hyde wouldn't deny how much of a rush he got if asked. They were hot; she was hot. There's nothing wrong in that. But the presentation was exactly the opposite of the message the girls sent out. They called out 'pick me, pick me!' to every guy in the room.

"This is just plain fun." He said with a wide smile.

"Hyde, come on, man!" Kelso pleaded but Hyde ignored him. With every indecent thought he had every conceived of Jackie, they changed. In front of his eyes, she became a strong, hard woman. Not that she wasn't before. But now with tights. Fish-net tights at that. Her cute crop top and her smart shoes. He could see that Jackie felt strong from where she was; she could mow down any guy that came to her. He didn't know if this was really a dark, sexy perverse dream he was having in Math but he would go along for the ride. Hyde was under this rocker-punk spell and he would let it carry him all day. At this point in the school wide presentation, Hyde was totally to submissive and impressionable to anything she said. He was mentally and hormonal bitched by Jackie Burkhart.

 _She's gotta be doin' this for you, man! Look at her! She studied_ all _of your turn-ons. You are over. Game Over. Out of the Park! She got it right down to the stockings. the stockings, man!_

Hyde was so excited inside he felt ill. His excitement went to his throat and he didn't know if he'd ever breathe again. His insides were on the verge of collapse. But he decided he couldn't stick it any longer or he would have to carry her from the gym himself. With a small cough and a smile to his friends, he got up from the bench he shared and made his way down the stairs.

"Hey! This is the prime example of a guy who thinks he knows it all!" Donna yelled over to him and he stopped, turning with a furrowed brow.

"What'd I do?" He whispered.

"Do you know what to do if a girl says no? Huh, do you?!" She asked forcefully in front of the whole school. Hyde laughed and straightened up, looking towards his friends in the middle row. They were wide eyed and felt as though Donna would tear him to shreds. The gym was silent. A pin could drop. Hyde cleared his throat again and smiled,

"I'd give her another beer and wait until she said yes."

"ALRIGHT!" Kelso stood up and clapped loudly, "THAT'S MY FRIEND!" He shouted. Most guys in the gym stood up and clapped with Kelso as Hyde made his hasty exit to the bathrooms.

* * *

He fiddled around in his jacket pocket before sparking up, laughing to himself. He had to compose himself or the next time he seen Jackie he would be on her like Fez on Disco. It couldn't happen. It couldn't. He couldn't do it. She was every burn-outs dream in there with her cute denim skirt and crop top. That was it. He had to have her. Steven Hyde had to have Jackie Burkhart one way or another. With his joint between his fingers, he brought the heel of his palms to his eyes and laughed like a maniac in the stall. " _Fuck_!" He shouted and squealed like a little girl before the bathroom door creaked open and he stopped immediately. It was silent apart from the girls cheering faintly from the gym.

"Hyde?" Fez said quietly and sheepishly. "They gave me needs..."

Hyde kicked open the stall door and greeted Fez with a smile,

"Me too, little buddy. Oh, boy, me too."

Together in the single stall, they passed the joint between themselves, Fez talking through his needs. Hyde just listened in his haze and started to subtract Jackie's clothes mentally, one at a time, teasingly. He was making the day worse for himself.

"What a kitten, man." Hyde sighed and finally collected himself, the roach going down the toilet. He put his hands on Fez' shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, "When we leave here, the past twenty minutes never happened. The presentation never happened. We don't look at them any differently and we do not discuss our needs. Got it?"

Fez was nervous but gave a shaky nod. They left together and went back into the gym, collected and cool. Donna and Jackie had taken their seats when they were gone as some of the Senior girls gave their talk. It wasn't important, they just wanted Public Speaking on their College Application. Fez went first and shimmied by them and squeezed himself between Donna and one of the Jocks. Hyde on the other hand had to sit between Jackie and Kelso.

"Do you think I did good, baby?" Jackie asked, crossing her legs over each other as she spoke to Kelso.

"Of course, baby. You spoke proudly for women's rights!" He smiled and grabbed her hand across Hyde's chest. Hyde was the happiest guy on the planet and be damned if he wasn't.

His skin was cold and his eyes were heavy from the excitement. He couldn't look down at her legs. He couldn't but oh, look. He did.

 _Fuck... Me... Dude... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They look so soft. Call me 'baby'. Once, just once. Oh, my god. God, if you are real. Right now would be a great time to give me the strength not to touch them. Just this one thing, big guy._

He just knew at the end of the day Jackie would want a picture to put in her scrapbook and damn, he would collapse if he got to develop those photographs.

* * *

That day, Hyde had never smoked so much in his life. He had to stay chill. He had to. Mrs Forman had invited all the kids around to the house to discuss more sexual health with her being a nurse. He couldn't stick through that. He really hoped Jackie had changed or there would be some adultery committed. Lucky for him, the time he woke up from his nap, she was there and she had changed into normal clothes. The whole day was a roller coaster but it just drew Hyde closer to her. Before he could listen to one of Mrs Forman's lectures, he had to shower. An extra cool off period.

Mrs Forman gathered the kids upstairs in the living room, patiently waiting for Steven. Jackie sat with Donna at the organ, picking her nail polish off from earlier in the day. Mrs Forman began without Steven and they all had to listen in about consensual sex. Kelso nodded along. Eric tuned out and was listening to the Three's Company titles in his head. The bathroom door closed over and Hyde made his way downstairs with his clothes in one hand and his soap in the other. He had one of Mrs Forman's bath towels protecting his decency. Jackie's heart skipped a beat and involuntarily made her throat go dry as a bone. She coughed a loud cough on accident.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" He asked coolly.

"Steven, we're talking about consent."

"Oh, cool." He took to the arm of Red's chair and listened in, his lips pursed but he was too fried to take it in. Jackie became uncontrollably twitchy. She tapped her foot to distract herself but her pesky thoughts ran away with her.

 _Oh. My. God. He's naked under there. Nude. Okay, alright. Calm down. Stay calm, girl. He doesn't care. It doesn't matter._

Hyde scanned the room and gave her a reassuring smile about what Mrs Forman was talking about which made her feel things she didn't even know existed. Normally she would scoff and ignore him but she was entranced. He hadn't completely dried off and Jackie had to count to ten. Without thinking, she excused herself to the kitchen for a soda. She had shoved her head in the fridge to literally cool herself down. Her mind was going crazy. Her body was going crazy. She felt like her face was on fire. And not from the makeup she was wearing earlier. Her strong, ignorant persona of that afternoon melted into one, deeply involved damsel just wanting to want him. From where she was sitting, Steven was kind, and polite, inviting her more to him. It was a hidden side to him, gentle and kind. But he could be a mean hard-ass if he liked. Jackie wasn't opposed to it at all. Not one bit. She finally understood every National Geographic documentary. How bad she just wanted to do things. Do what lovers do. Do it. Do him.

"Talk dirty to me." His voice came from nowhere and she stood up from the fridge quickly.

"What?!"

"I said 'can you pass it to me'?" Steven repeated and laughed, leaning past her and grabbing a can of soda. She was absolutely frantic. Her mind was playing tricks on her. He said it. He just opened that damn reservoir. "What's up?" He asked, opening the can and taking a big gulp, not breaking eye contact. Her chest tingled and she felt a chill. "You doin' alright?"

 _I swear he just said 'You're doin' it.' I swear it._

"I'm fine. Still hopped up from our rally." She commented, noticing the haze on his whole body, "Steven, are you baked?"

"Oh, like a fine cherry pie, doll."

 _Ok, now he's just playing with me. He's meaning this. He knows what he's doing. He's not stupid. He's making me stupid._

Hyde was so relaxed. He even joked about the consent stuff and whatever else was going on next door. Oh, she could've jumped him. Right there. Right on the kitchen floor _._

 _Now. I want you to love me. Do it. Just, Steven, do it._

"Look, I'm gonna get some clothes on. This is getting weird. Tonight, the basement. We're having a kegger." He walked away, lifting his can as a good-bye before he went downstairs.

"Steven.." Jackie's voice carried to him and he came back through. She froze.

"Hey, good job today. Nailed it, doll."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Pompeii

A kegger. Where in the hell did the guys manage to wangle a keg from? Hyde openly invited her and she didn't quite know what to make of it. He wanted her there. Did he want her? No, he knew the Michael situation. They were dating again. They in fact had a dinner date at her house later. They were meeting her dad's new business associates who had big plans for the school. Could Jackie think straight? No. Could she even pretend she was thinking straight? Probably not. But what would Michael know?

When Mrs Forman finished her spiel in the living room, her friends filtered down to the basement. Dare she go down and actively sweat in front of them all? She had to.

They talked on end about the night ahead, how Eric and Donna were definitely practicing safe sex that night. Jackie lingered by the back door and waited for Michael to collect his school things.

Hyde re-emerged from his room, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Her eyes couldn't help but look at the tight pull of muscle over his side and ribs as he done so. Creamy skin and barely visible bone. Why was this driving her completely delusional? Kelso could do the same and her heart would go on about its business. But when Steven done it, almost deliberately she thought, it tingled her belly and made her palms sweat. Navy was a good colour on him and it brought out his fair skin which in turn brought out every aesthetically pleasing quality to her.

Kelso tapped her arm, opening the door and letting her go first up stairs to the driveway.

"We'll see you guys!"

"Sure. Eight o'clock!" Eric shouted to them before the doors closed over.

* * *

As Fez and Hyde played Operation in the build up to the party, Jackie and Kelso had dined on some fine dinner. Poached Halibut for starters and Welsh Lamb with various vegetables for the main. Kelso wolfed it down but Jackie wasn't hungry.

"Hey, kitten. Say, how was school today? Did your presentation get good grades?" Jack asked across the table to his daughter who nodded. Two fine men sat at the table, then going on to discuss the development of the school and its surrounding areas. She excused herself as the men poured Port and Jack handed out cigars. She made her way upstairs to change for that night. Michael followed quickly after her, chasing her tail up the stairs. Once safely inside Jackie's room, he closed the door and started to hug her and kiss her but Jackie never gave anything back. Michael even picked her up and sat her on the bed, ready for a long- hot make-out session. But she didn't want it.

"Michael, pick my dress for tonight. When I come out, I'll tell you if you did well. Okay?" She smiled, pecking his cheek and sliding into her bathroom. With Michael probably not looking through her wardrobe, Jackie started to undress for a bubble bath. The water ran hot and the room became purified by a sweet rose and tonka steam. She was running low on her imported bath salts and made a mental note to ask her dad for more. She grabbed her robe from the back of the door and made her way out to her room to grab her father before she forgot. She heard quiet voices on the telephone beside the bed. Kelso was talking to someone.

" _No, baby... Sure, yeah. You should come... It's gonna be great... Alright... Yeah, Jackie's goin'... Sure, baby. Alright, I'll see ya_." The line disconnected and Michael lay back on Jackie's bed, quietly sighing then 'whooping'. Jackie turned the lock on the bathroom door and immediately jumped into the half-full bath. She was fuming. All those months and weeks of him pining for her to come back to him and some slut gives him it on the side. And she would feel guilty for just _thinking_ about his best friend whilst Michael was doing _this_?! Behind her back?! That was the part that got her. Michael kept it all a secret for whomever he was sleeping with but should Jackie ask to keep their love life private, he goes and shouts about it to their friends. Without thinking, she chewed her thumb-nail and tapped her foot against the bath, the hot water spilling over her legs into the tub. She had to show Michael just what he would be missing. Sure, she wasn't in love with him anymore but Michael was her first love and this relationship dangled only on those feelings that someday, they would feel that love again. Jackie felt for him but was more betrayed that he had to go elsewhere for sex. Now, Jackie turned her 'Hyde' switch back on and deliberately thought about him with no guilt pinning her down.

* * *

Donna, Eric, Hyde and Fez were in the Circle before the party kicked off. They were playing cards. They didn't even know what game.

"Go Fish." Fez muttered. "Anybody, Go Fish?"

They all shook their heads and studied the cards. Hyde was the first one to thrown them down and kick back, listening to the record playing in the background. "Hey, man, can you really be gassed havin' this party?" He asked Eric who nodded profusely.

"Oh, sure! It's getting my rep up."

"Yeah, basement party with stolen keg on a Thursday night. That's reputable." Donna laughed.

"Well, my mom and dad are going out for the night to... I don't know. They're out all night. My mom said she'd call every hour though. God, why can't I be trusted?!"

"Because you're a mama's boy, Eric. She loves you. Now you appreciate her, damn it!"

Within the next ten minutes, the basement was filling up with people. Hyde sat on the stairs talking to Jenny from Chemistry. Donna mingled with some of her feminist warriors by the deep-freeze. Eric went to Hyde and Jenny left.

"You blockin' me too now? Huh? Why can't Hyde have fun?" He asked, sipping on his beer and letting Eric sit beside him. He made it look like they were having a jovial conversation about the party.

"I'm givin' Donna my Class Ring. It came in the mail today."

"Great. Go for it. Sign your life away to Big Red. I salute you, man!"

Donna came and took Eric's hand and he lead her upstairs to the much quieter living room. Fez found his way through the crowd to his friend on the stairs asking where Kelso was. Hyde didn't know. Until he came out of Hyde's bedroom, celebrating.

"Hey, guys. I did it with Pam again! On your bed! It was amazing!" Kelso bragged on and on about his sex-life that didn't include his actual girlfriend. Hyde and Fez let him run on about it, letting everybody around him to know. He eventually slowed down and put his hands on his hips in success, "So what've you guys done tonight?"  
Hyde punched one arm as Fez took the other one much gentler. "Guys! What was that for?"

"That was for doing it in my bed, you asshole!"

"And that is for Jackie! Your girlfriend."

"Yeah, who'll be here any minute and if she asks what you've been doing, we will tell her. So, straighten up and drink some beer and keep it in your pants!" Hyde raved. Kelso wondered where it was all coming from but he realised how little Hyde had been getting and took it to heart.

"Look, just because you guys don't get anything, doesn't mean it should stop me, alright? Jackie isn't puttin' out and I'm thinkin' about breakin' up with her. Yeah."

"Wow, it's just like last year."

"No, Hyde. Last year Jackie never put out and I dealt with that-"

"You made out with Pam behind the gym."

"Because Jackie didn't open her funhouse, man."

"And she shouldn't. You do not care at all!" Fez was close to tears. He ranted about how a true woman should be wooed and comforted and treated right before the guy even gets a kiss. "You do not take a girl like Jackie for granted. She is scary and feisty and will not hesitate to punch your fun-parts."

"Hey, what Jackie doesn't know, won't hurt her. She still thinks I'm a virgin. We want it to be special when we do it."

"Ahh. The old 'first-time-virgin-lie-to-get-into-a girls-pants' trick. Y'know, that always works, Kelso! They never find that out!" Hyde laughed sarcastically and took his beer upstairs, cursing under his breath. On his way to the living room, Donna brushed past him, needing a serious beer and possibly a shot of tequila. He thought to ask what was up but that would be him getting involved and he already got involved in one relationship that was crashing and burning. He didn't need another. Hyde stood by the stove and sighed, chugging down his beer and throwing the empty cup into the sink. How Kelso could be so moronic he would never know.

* * *

Downstairs, everybody was there except for Eric. Donna was drinking beer by the gallon on the couch, Hyde and Fez watching impressively. The basement door opened and Jackie came in followed by two other guys and a girl. Hyde's beer almost hit the floor. It almost came out his nose he was so taken aback. She was gorgeous. Her rose silk dress clung to her and the split went right up her leg. Her hair was tousled in the most perfect way. She walked over to the couch and sat on the edge beside Donna, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Fez couldn't talk and every dirty, innocent flashback came to Hyde. Oh, she was playing an angle. He could smell it. Chanel Number 5. How he knew that, he didn't know. But, in the room of skanks and Donna, she was gorgeous.

"Hey, guys! I did it again!" Kelso proclaimed from the stairs, another girl following behind. "Oh, Jackie."

"Michael?"

"Oh, no." Fez whispered and he and Hyde stepped back. There was going to be a brawl. Donna timidly handed Jackie her beer and it was drank in seconds. Now, for a girl who would favour a vintage wine over a keg-beer, Jackie seemed professional at it.

"Jackie, hi, baby! I didn't know you were coming."

"Michael, I was getting ready all night. And who is she?"

"Nobody, baby, I promise." Kelso nonchalantly lied. Jackie took in a deep breath and peered her eyes with her lips tight and definitely angry.

"You know what, Michael. I heard you on the phone. I guess that's why you rushed over here so fast. I can't believe you lost your virginity at a dingy basement party!" She was so upset but she held herself so well for a girl who had just been cheated on. Kelso was at a loss for words and looked at Hyde and Fez, both deeply unimpressed. "Look, Michael. I'm not going to fight with you. I just want you to know you have made a really, really big mistake here. This, is never going to work again. So in the coming weeks when your skank gets VD, don't come to me. I won't be here. Not for you anyway." Jackie went and grabbed a pre-poured beer from beside the keg and went over to her cheer-leading friends, holding a deep conversation full of laughs and smiles. Kelso sadly slumped on the couch and looked up at Hyde and Fez,

"Don't, man. We told you once. Then again and again and again. Jackie isn't stupid. Now, the Free Clinic is open tomorrow. Go get checked. I've never seen that chick before."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Good Guy

Jackie was so hurt to have seen it in person. In her opinion, ignorance was bliss. It's one thing to hear it on the phone but to see it in person, it made her stomach sour. That was it. She was not good enough for relationships. She was easily cheated despite pouring her heart and everything she had into it. Jackie took another beer and sat beside Donna on the couch, the party going on around them.

"Come on. We're goin' out." Hyde said, gently tapping Donna's knee and then Jackie's shoulder. It hurt him to see them so hurt.

"You can't leave. It's your party." Jackie said but Hyde shrugged.

"Forman's home. He'll take it."

"Bastard." Donna said, following Hyde by the door with Jackie in hand. Hyde had no agenda with Jackie. He just wanted to take his friends out for fresh air, and some close company to make them feel better. Every indecent thought he had for Jackie was on the back burner to her feelings and the betrayal. The three climbed into the Camino and Hyde first took them for a burger, ultimate comfort food. Donna got all the fixings; onions, mustard, pickles and extra cheese. Jackie was plain with ketchup and pickles. No fries and no soda. They ate in the car in near silence. With every bite, Hyde looked at them both, deeply involved in their food. Donna held Hyde's soda as he drove them to the water tower. He let them go first. It was the gentleman thing to do. Donna sat between Jackie and Hyde, more drunk and upset than anything. Her friends listened.

* * *

Back at the house nearer midnight, Red and Kitty came home early. They didn't want to stay out too late and be over-tired for the next day.

"What in the hell?" Red asked, stepping downstairs into the basement from the porch, the basement swarming with teenagers and the stench of beer and herbs hit him in the nose. He was horrified. Kitty crept around his side and watched on. "What the hell is going on here?" He shouted over the music, turning the stereo off and the room went quiet. "Get the hell outta my house or so help me I will find a way to stick my foot up each and every one of your asses. Now, move it! And count your blessings I ain't callin' the cops."

"Oh, my god, Red. There's got to be like, forty people down here. Maybe more upstairs." Kitty started to go and tidy things up. Soaked napkins dripping in beer and other things. She didn't even want to know. Kelso made his way to the basement door as the last person but was stopped by Red's hand to his chest.

"Kelso. Where's Eric?"

"He's upstairs. Can I go home?"

"No. You can stay here and talk myself and Mrs Forman through this. Okay?" Red was surprisingly calm. He gestured for Kelso to go upstairs and for Kitty to follow him. Eric was sat down between Kelso and Fez with an angry Red and Kitty before them. A car pulled up in the drive and in came Hyde with a paper bag of burger and fries. "Steven. Where have you been tonight?"

"I'm gonna be honest; I was here at first partying and then I took Jackie and Donna to a disco. They had some things they needed to talk over." He looked between Kelso and Eric who just couldn't believe his friend.

"Okay, so when me and Donna are hangin' on by a thread, you're swoopin' in there?"

"No. I'm listening. Like a good friend. And as for you, Kelso, I wasn't hittin' on Jackie either. Both of them were really upset. So we went; got some burgers, talked it over then I suggested they go somewhere away from Point Place to forget your sorry butts."

"Steven, where are the girls?" Kitty asked politely.

"Oh, they're home now. I dropped 'em off at a disco in Milwaukee, went a cruise then picked them back up. They're home, in bed I imagine. It's late and I'm tired."

"Okay, good. Thank you, Steven. I'll come and speak to you later." Kitty smiled, letting Hyde go into the basement. "Now that is a good, honest kid!" She spat frantically, her arms almost flailing.

"No, Mrs Forman, that's a lady stealer! That's a man-slut!" Kelso shouted loud enough to hear but Hyde never came back upstairs. He wasn't letting Kelso get the better of him. He and Fez warned him about the consequences but Kelso just chose not to listen.

Eric explained the situation between himself and Donna; he gave her his Class Ring, she said no and thought it was too early in the relationship for that and they didn't know where they stood. Kitty felt slight sympathy but they both couldn't understand the reason for the party. And honestly, neither did the boys. Kelso and Fez were let off with a tight warning but Eric was grounded and had the Cruiser taken from him for at least two weeks. He nodded, accepting it. Eric didn't care anymore, he only cared about Donna.

* * *

Hyde managed to tidy up most of the mess with his hands and a garbage bag but the floor still had to be vacuumed and mopped. He would do it in the morning before school. He thought as he got ready for bed that he should stay a better-suited friend to Jackie than a possible lover. He didn't like to see her hurt but that was the price they all paid when she went out with Kelso. There was a knock on his door just as Hyde had climbed into his used bed.

"Steven? Can I come in?" Mrs Forman asked politely.

"Sure."

She made her way to the cot and sat on the edge, looking down at him with his head on the pillow.

"That was a very noble thing you did tonight for those girls, you know. I knew you cared."

"I just don't want to see anybody get hurt but tonight man- Kelso slept with two girls and tried to lie about it. Jackie deserves better. And for Donna, that was a lot of pressure on her. God, it's so obvious she wasn't ready. I just didn't want them to be there and be hurt more. It's not nice, it's the decent thing to do." Hyde defended, lifting his arms to his head and lying on them instead,

"Well, Steven. You're a good friend. Those girls needed that. Mr Forman and I aren't happy about the party and we're glad you were honest with us about it."

"Sure thing. It won't happen again." hyde said softly and Mrs Forman nodded, patting his leg,

"I know. But now what happens?"

"Well, I guess Forman and Donna will need to work things out. That's obvious. But Jackie, pfft, man I don't know."

"You're not going to make a move?"

"Of course not. First of all; Jackie's just a hurt friend. That would be taking advantage. And second; She wouldn't be ready. This really hurt her, y'know? I can't jump into that. I don't want to. Not right now. I'm happy being a friend right now and that's totally fine. Jackie doesn't want and Kelso would hate me. If anything happens, I'd rather Jackie thought it through for her own sake. She even said tonight that guys are bad news and that she wants to get her life back on track, do well in school and all the rest of it. And I respect that, Mrs Forman. I do."

"That's very kind of you. Jackie needs a friend," Mrs Forman began and then started to whisper, "I've heard- now I'm not one for gossip but, her mother isn't in Florida. She's in Cancun. Doing god knows what and I don't care. She needs someone there for her in case it all comes to a head. And I'm glad it's you, Steven. Lord knows her father won't be there."

"Thanks, Mrs Forman. I'm gonna get some sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Where Will You Be When They Hit?

The days came and gone in the blink of an eye. Eric and Donna barely spoke and tried to work things out. It made the basement awkward. Nobody wanted to be there. It seemed as though the pair were drifting apart and doing absolutely nothing to stop it. Kelso had called Jackie the night after the party, hurling abuse down the phone to her and that it was over. Jackie wasn't listening, she was painting her toenails. The phone sat on her pillow as soon as she heard it was Michael. With everything that went on that night of the kegger, Donna and Jackie grew closer together and even went to the mall together some weekends. Jackie didn't talk to Hyde much and their deep sought fantasies seemed to permanently on the back burner. And that was fine for both of them. Normal. It's what they were good at. Not talking much and definitely not comforting each other. One night, the night before Valentine's day, Jackie and Donna were at a quilting class in the gym together as the guys were in the basement. Fez had managed to make it with Big Rhonda one night and he was finally a man. He would brag about his new girlfriend and what they were doing on Valentine's Day the whole night. Kelso sat on the phone to numerous girls, barely fighting for Jackie and that made both Fez and Hyde sick. It was interrupting Hollywood Squares on TV so Hyde went to the wall and yanked out the cable, throwing it over to Kelso.

"Hyde, man?! What the hell?!" Kelso asked but Hyde was calm, arms crossed and eyes almost closed trying to block his friend out.

"Stop it. They're worthless and you'll forget their names in a week. Also, it's the Forman's phone. Are you paying that bill?"

"So what about that girl from the Hub you were with last night? What's her name?" Kelso asked, trying to outsmart his friend. Hyde looked at him and leaned forward,

"Her name is Erin. She's nineteen. She's studying at Marquette doing Biology. Seriously, Kelso, try me. The girl from last week; Samantha. A senior. Works at the bowling alley. Don't play this game with me." Hyde said sourly, his eyes sharp into Kelso's.

"Wow, Hyde you're getting a lot of girls, y'know, compared to last month when you just couldn't get any. Are you okay?" Eric asked curiously. Hyde shrugged again.

"Yeah, fine. Just bein' a guy. Doin' what guys do best."

"Ain't that the truth?!" Kelso laughed, waiting for a high-five but Hyde never returned it. They focused back on the TV and watched the show come to an end. Mrs Forman brought down cookies and brownies she had made earlier, then questioning about the telephone. "Oh, Hyde ripped it out because I was running up the bill."

"Thank you, Steven." She smiled warmly at him, "How's Erin?"

"Oh, she's great, Mrs Forman, thanks. I'm seein' her later for a movie."

"Oh, you enjoy it. Cut loose a little!" Mrs Forman laughed and made her way back upstairs to watch a film with her husband.

The girls came into the basement and suddenly the air was thick as smoke. They all looked among themselves but it was Donna who spoke first, asking to talk to Eric upstairs. 'Oohs' and other whispers came from the crowd but Eric shoved them off with a simple flip of the bird as he followed Donna to the kitchen and then to his room.

"Steven, can I talk to you for a second, please? In private? You too, Fez." Jackie requested, pointing to Hyde's bedroom. Both guys looked confused, Hyde getting to her first, looking at her with a quizzical face. She reassured him with a twinkle of her eyes and they headed into Hyde's room. It had been tidied up and even had incense burning. "Is that-"

"Dragon's Blood. Yeah." Hyde finished, letting Jackie and Fez sit on his cot. "What's this about?" He asked, quite interested as to why both he and Fez were there. Was Jackie wanting something? Hyde held that thought and got up to lock his door, leaving the key in so that Kelso couldn't peek. They spoke quietly,

"Alright, so, as you know, Michael and I are over. And you know he has called me several times since then, sometimes in the morning before school, midnight, three in the morning- anyway, whatever. Now, I had this thought when I was quilting with Donna tonight. I am a new woman. I am reborn and I am strong. And I am going to make Michael pay."

"I already love where this is going." Hyde smiled giddily. Fez seemed intrigued and started to study Jackie's face intensely.

"Now, tomorrow, Michael has a date with this girl from school. They're going to come back here after the movies and have a pizza. It's routine for Michael. It's like a ritual. They're gonna order a pizza and then eventually make out on the couch."

"I don't like where this went. I'm out." Hyde got up to leave but Jackie grabbed his wrist with both of her hands, gesturing for him to sit again. He stood with his hands on his hips.

"I need to end this all with one big thing. And that's where you come into this, Steven-"

"I mean, Jackie, I'm flattered and all-"

"No. I need you to get in touch with Leo. I need some things. Now, you should only take one, I've been asking around."

"Oh, Jackie that is strong territory. You don't mess with fungi." Hyde warned but with a wicked smile he let her finish,

"His favourite pizza is mushroom!" Fez whispered and suddenly cottoned on to the conversation.

"And he doesn't share!" Hyde's eyes lit up and for a split flash of a second, he could've kissed Jackie. It was genius. He knew with Jackie's planning, there was no way the plan would go awry and he was willing to help her end this bitterness once and for all. "Where does Fez come into this?"

"He diverts the pizza guy, taking Michael's and sprinkling the special topping. The slut's goes untouched."

That night, he abandoned his date with Erin to talk with Leo in his apartment. He didn't care about leaving her in the lurch, he wanted to see the outcome.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Hyde met Jackie by her locker and slipped the little zip-loc into her purse.

"He's gonna be tripping for days." Hyde cackled, excited by the prospect of the evening's plans. Jackie smiled, taking her purse out of the locker and closing it tightly. She smiled at him and as she closed her locker, she pecked his cheek,

"Thank you, Steven. I'll go to the bank and write you a cheque for this."

"Hey, it's totally fine." He said, walking down with her to the lunch hall, his arm over her shoulder. It felt so natural for him to do this but he had to remember they were at school. Before they got to their friends, he let go of her and she went first to the table. He, Fez and Jackie kept exchanging glances between themselves, coying and excitedly. Hyde's stomach became alight every time she smiled at him. It was different than before. It stuck around longer and it didn't so much as get him hot, there was more to it now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
Layla

In the basement, only an hour before Kelso was expected to turn up with his date and the plan would be set in motion, Jackie, Hyde, and Fez were sitting playing Monopoly in a make-shift Circle. They had records on all night and it was almost time for Fez to sprinkle and dash out with Rhonda. They made the most of the small Circle, enjoying themselves. Just the three of them. It was rare for it to be only them and none of them were complaining. They played fairly and with much dedication. It was almost a sore shame that Kelso would have to crash with his date later. They had even been kind enough to set the mood for the duo. The lights were off except the lamps and it was a cozy place to be.

"You know? Aren't we the third wheel of the group?" Fez smiled, "The Three Muskateers!"

"No, Fez. That doesn't work out. The group is an even number. There's someone for everyone." Jackie laughed, snapping up Park Lane as soon as she landed on it. Hyde hadn't played for several rounds, remaining in Jail for the remainder of the game.

"Eric and Donna, Jackie and... You. Me and Kelso." Hyde stopped himself and looked at Jackie apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's fine. After tonight, it'll be just me. And I am so ready." Jackie was gleaming. She had such a glow that radiated from her again. With the game getting good and the records getting better, footsteps approached the basement. Hyde slammed the board shut and he and Jackie grabbed her coat and headed for his back room to hide out and wait and watch. Fez ran upstairs, baggie in his front chino pocket. The pair sat on the edge of the cot, the evening going much slower than anticipated. It eventually came to Hyde bringing out a deck of cards and the pair played solitaire. Before long, Hyde gave up and opened up a book, lying on his cot, Jackie kneeling on the floor with the cards.

" _Yeah, I'll take a large cheese and a large mushroom and pepperoni!_ " Kelso said down the re-connected telephone. Jackie looked up at Hyde and knew it was only fifteen minutes or less. That was until the pizza arrived and nothing seemed to be happening. Jackie had crawled over to the door and poked her head out. Half of Kelso's pizza was gone but he was still coherently making out with his date. She had one slice of hers and slid it under the couch. Jackie grimaced and her blood boiled, watching Kelso making out with another girl in the room they all share as friends. Hyde came up behind her, tossing the book on the bed and almost having to lean on top of her head to see anything. Hyde put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into the bedroom.

"Okay," He whispered, "We leave. We crawl upstairs, go get a burger, come back and he should be climbing the walls, alright?"

"Steven, I can't dirty these jeans any more than they already are!" She whispered back, frowning at him.

"Well, you're going to have to make a sacrifice for this." Hyde said, slipping off his boots, and going down beside her, crawling out first to make sure that his friend was definitely involved and unobservant to his surroundings. He gave her the go ahead to take her shoes off and follow him. Jackie was nervous, tying her hair back loosely until she got upstairs. They didn't manage to get that far. Kelso's date suggested they take their party elsewhere, still kissing him as she got to her feet, pulling him up with her. Hyde stuck to the back of the couch, holding his hand out for Jackie to hurry up and hide in their blind spot. She scuffled quickly along the floor, falling into Hyde and holding her knees at her chest. The pair groaned and pushed and shoved each other, Kelso sometimes stopping to shake his head. Hyde nudged Jackie, fist bumping her knee. It was taking effect. Jackie was ecstatic, smiling brightly at Hyde who had now started to maneuver around the couch, still hiding and keeping low. Jackie was finished watching her ex-boyfriend devour his lover and she followed closely behind Hyde, grabbing onto his belt loop before she completely toppled over into the end-table. The lamp shook and clunked against the wooden table and she was lucky that the pair didn't stop and look back. At this point, Jackie wasn't sure if Kelso could see and that was fine with her.

Hyde's bedroom door was slammed shut after supposedly Kelso fell over the pairs of shoes by the door. Both breathed a sigh of relief and jumped up onto the couch, laughing and waiting for the chick to leave disappointed. Jackie managed to get her breath back and apologized for almost grabbing Hyde's butt for balance.

"I barely noticed." He smiled, knowing full well he did feel it and that it wasn't an 'almost'. Hyde rested his head onto the back of the couch and in the total heat and adrenaline of the moment, he stretched out his arms and landed his hand softly on Jackie's knee.

 _What are you doin', man?! What are you doing? Oh, my God, you have totally screwed this night. Oh, man. Oh, no. Oh, no. Wait, she isn't moving away. Oh, my God! Her hand is on yours. Oh, my god. Don't do anything. Play cool. Zen._

Jackie's mind was running miles a minute and her adrenaline was high. She was doing this, if anything, turning to hold onto Hyde's fingers more than willingly. Hyde slightly turned his head and sneaked a peak down to their hands. This was happening. His hand turned like a phantom to hold hers properly. He sat up now, forward and turned to her. Her eyes had a wildness in them, a whimsical invitation. Their mouths were dry in unison and Hyde didn't know where to go from there. Every chick-trick he had completely vanished from his mind and there he was, holding Jackie's hand in the still of the basement, watching her eyes glimmer in the dingy lamp-light. It was Jackie that went in for it, as though a force was pushing her onto him. It was altogether timid and shy and Hyde didn't want to ruin that by being brash and brutish in his ways. Footsteps tumbled from Hyde's bedroom and the pair pulled apart completely, turning immediately to Kelso's date leaving with her shoes in her hand. Eric came running downstairs to catch Carson and stopped. There was a lot going on. The lights were low, there was a strange girl in his basement and Jackie and Hyde were on the couch.

"Did I just walk into menage-a-trois? Did I?" He asked, his hands slightly raised in surrender. Kelso's date fixed herself and fled the basement without saying a word. Hyde jumped over the couch and ran into his room where Kelso sat in his boxers and socks on the floor, playing with some of the cards. Eric and Jackie followed behind, almost bursting into fits of laughter.

"Hey, guys. I can see my brain. Look at it!" He exclaimed from the cold floor. "That was the best pizza ever!" Kelso yelled.

"He can stay here tonight. I'll take care of him." He reassured Jackie and Eric who watched on with large smiles on their faces.

"Hyde, man. I wanna go to nature. This floor is _so_ gray! Have you seen it?! It's like liquid pencils."

"Yeah, buddy, we're staying here tonight." Hyde said to his friend supportively.

"Guys. My butt is rooted to the ground. I've got roots!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
Rock Out

Kelso eventually trickled down from his 'really rockin' space trip' as he had described to his friend who lay in his bed all night beside him, thinking about how perfect his evening went. School came and went and most of the conversations surrounded Kelso's trip. Jackie and Donna had a girls-night one night after school at Jackie's house. They ordered take-out and wore their pajamas, flicking through magazines and generally enjoying each other's company with some wine. They talked about Eric and Donna's relationship, how slowly it was coming and whether Donna thought it would work this time around. Jackie applied her deep-moisture hand lotion, then laying down on her bed and listening; really listening to her friend.

"Have you guys ever thought about doing it, just to get it over with?" Jackie asked, sitting up on her elbows to look at Donna.

"I couldn't do that. I can't have that kind of thing. We were together!" Donna thought, "He'd be all over me just for sex and I don't want that."

"Wasn't that your relationship with Eric anyway? And you don't want that back? I think you just answered your own dilemma, Donna." Jackie smiled, nodding to her friend who had been struck with realisation. Donna muttered about how right Jackie was and even took herself to the bathroom to collect her thoughts. Jackie was quite happy that she had helped out her best friend. From outside and further down the large street, sirens wailed in the dark. In almost no time, Jackie's room window was slung open, Hyde falling in and locking it again, pulling the curtain. "Oh, my god! Steven! What are you doing?" Jackie was bolt upright now, terrified and her heart racing. Hyde stayed low,

"Wrong place, wrong time. Liquor store got robbed, I was smoking so I ran like hell. Cops everywhere. If they come lookin', I was never there. I was here with you the whole night!" Hyde slowly got back to his feet, panting with his hands on his hips,

"Where's your jacket?!"

"Front yard. I threw it in your dad's car. Too sweaty." He heavily sighed and cleared his throat, terrifying Donna when she left the bathroom.

"God, Hyde! What the hell!"

"Long story-" There was a knock on the front door and it was Jackie's father who answered. Quickly, Hyde followed Jackie downstairs, Donna curious to the whole situation.

"Mr Burkhart, sir, have you seen any young men running around here? Hiding out?" The officer asked at the door and looked past Jackie's dad to Hyde in the hallway. "Sir, you fit a description of one of the men-"

"That can't be, now. Steven's been here all night with me. In my room. With me." Jackie defended, putting her hand in Hyde's, "All night." Jackie smiled terribly convincingly and started to touch Hyde's arm.

The officer bid them a good-night and warned them to be on the look out. Mr Burkhart shut the door and turned to the kids in the hallway,

"This town ain't as safe as it was before. You kids have fun. I'm heading to bed."

"Night, daddy."

"Good night, Kitten." He kissed the top of Jackie's head and made his way up to his bedroom. As the door locked shut, Hyde sighed a breath of relief again and swallowed hard,

"I thought I was a gonner, man. Thanks." He said to Jackie who only nodded and still held his hand, dragging him back to her room. For Hyde, it felt like the quickest walk of his life. It was over in absolutely no time. He could've walked with her up and down those stairs all night. Donna was giddy on the bed having just recieved a phone call from WFPP.

"Guys, you will never guess who's reporting for the AC/DC concert next month?!" Donna squealed, almost jumping on the bed. "Me! I get to report live from the concert in Milwaukee and all you guys get to come! It's amphitheatre so Kelso can bring his van and we can camp out! I am so excited!"

"Wait, so you're tellin' me that we're goin' to the AC/DC concert next month?!" Hyde matched Donna's excitement and she ran and gave him a tight hug. "This is huge, congrats, man."

"Free concert! It won't even feel like work! I gotta call Eric and Kelso!" She said, running down to the kitchen to grab some water first. Hyde and Jackie were alone stood apart slightly, Hyde's hands in his pockets, looking around the room. Jackie crossed over her small silk robe, crossing her arms over her chest when she done so. He fiddled around his pocket with his lighter, rolling it back and forth in his hand against his thigh. It wasn't that they had nothing to say, they didn't want to say anything.

"You want some wine?" She asked. Hyde refused. What else could they say? Both wanted to share a kiss again and the air was husky with that knowledge. Hyde went to her and looked down at her. "Should we?" Jackie whispered, hearing Donna clambering around downstairs to get to the phone before she forgot her good news.

"If you want to. I always do." This made Jackie laugh and give in to him. They both moved slowly, going at each other's own speed. Jackie didn't want to hold onto him too quickly and Hyde would hate himself if he rushed Jackie into anything. It wasn't like Valentine's Day where he knew where to put his hands; he had no idea what to do or where to go. And neither did she. They played off of each other timidly. Softly. Jackie held onto him lightly, not hanging from his neck; she didn't want to seem too brash or eager. And Hyde, he kept his hands on her hips, as though they were cemented. They enjoyed this. It wasn't erotic and it wasn't heavy going. With Hyde, Jackie felt safe and totally secure. Like all her wild ideas came to something; not exactly how she imagined, a lot slower and a whole lot steadier. It felt great. This was all she had wanted for so long. To be kissed and held without having to worry about him running off to cheat. There was nothing to cheat.

And for Hyde, all he wanted was to appreciate Jackie. He couldn't think of any other way than this. His hands were natural on her body and he took advantage of that, strengthening his hold and she followed suit. Jackie relaxed onto his shoulders, maybe even going on to kiss him harder. Hyde didn't feel like he was a rebound opportunity anymore. They were greedy with their kisses, not willing to stop. But Donna couldn't stay downstairs all night. And she wasn't.

Donna's telephone conversation was wrapping up and the pair exchanged their final kiss, more strong and wanting than ever. They almost chased each other for the last one. Donna was making her way upstairs when Hyde vanished back to the Forman's, leaving Jackie now sitting on the bed with a full glass of wine to chill her nerves.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

The gang went on as normal, Jackie and Hyde pretended as though her house never even happened. It was easy because it wasn't important in the gangs eyes. And they kept it like that. Nothing else happened between them which was fine. However, it did keep them up at night. Donna had told Eric that they were best giving their whole relationship a break to see other people. And the AC/DC concert was the perfect place to start.

The evening before, Kelso started his own Circle, Hyde and Eric joining in. Fez was at the mall shopping for a new trapper keeper with Jackie.

"I miss Jackie, man." He sighed, sadly looking down at the burning incense that withered away like Jackie's affection for him. "I gotta get her back."

The guys just sighed and Hyde even threw a magazine at him,

"You know she's moved well on. Just like Donna. Man. I miss Donna." Eric commented, also looking down at the billowing smoke from the table. Hyde had his hands on his thighs, not getting involved in any of it. He kept his mouth shut and focused on the bliss he was feeling. Mentally, he had made a list of the things he needed to take with him; from a blanket to a whole baggie. A little bit of everything for a bit of everybody, whomever asked.

"I think tomorrow night we could get them back, Eric. I really do. We can do it. Get 'em loose and goosed." Kelso said with a bit of oomph in his body now. Hyde just rolled his eyes and left his friends, making his way to his room to pack up for the next day. He'd have no time to do it with him working a double shift at the Fotohut. He knew Kelso was bringing beer and that's what mattered. In the back of his mind, he wasn't expecting anything from Jackie. That was the last thing he would expect to happen. Although, he was ready for Kelso and Eric's plans to collapse around them after being shot down almost instantly.

Jackie and Fez were back at her house, Fez helping to pack their bag. They decided to share to save room in the van. Jackie folded a clean blouse and jeans before opting for a t-shirt instead. It was safer. It was a rock concert, not a Frampton concert. There would be dirt and mud and grime. She swapped them out.

"I'm quite excited, Fez." Jackie said, looking up to him as he folded his own clothes.

"Me too. I can't wait until I can't feel my brain."

"Apparently, according to Donna, we have speakers right behind us. How great is that?"

"I won't feel it for a week!" Fez proclaimed making Jackie laugh. "My math test is going to be squiggly vibrations on the paper!"

"I don't know why we're putting M&Ms in the bag, Fez. They won't keep until tomorrow. Who are you trying to kid?" She smiled, tossing the Family Size bag to her friend. He tore into them quickly. Jackie's father called to her that he was heading out for the evening and to leave the key in the mailbox so she could go to bed without a worry. The front door closed and Fez slunk to Jackie quickly,

"Look at us. Two virgins. What to do?"

"Ew, Fez. No. Hey, you're not a virgin. Remember?" She asked, crossing her arms at her room door, stopped from going to make some dinner. Fez thought and smiled to himself,

"Oh, yeah. It is good. Thank you, Jackie... If you may excuse me..." He slipped past her in the doorway and out the front of the house, presumably to go home. Jackie looked in the fridge and even the freezer for something to eat but there was nothing that took her eye. She thought of getting takeout again and decided to walk to the Hub for something to eat instead. She passed Hyde on his way to work on the other side of the street. It looked as though he had just woken up. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his collar turned up against the wind.

In the Hub, Kelso and Donna and Eric were sitting with some sodas and fries, just talking. Jackie almost fell into them, watching behind her shoulder until Hyde disappeared.

"Hey, Jackie. What's up?" Donna asked with a kind and inviting smile. She pulled over a chair and sat with her friends, picking at the hem of her soft leather jacket.

"Donna, I'm in a predicament." Jackie confessed.

* * *

Jackie never divulged to her friends about how smokin' Hyde looked walking down the street. How could she? It wasn't taboo. But when Jackie filled her belly and went back home and changed into her pajamas, she lay in bed, thinking openly about him and wondered if he was doing the same. The concert wasn't going going to difficult with all the greedy feelings she harboured for Steven. She could kiss him all day and all night; he wasn't just protection and safe for her despite his lawlessness. He made her belly knot and tingle at times it shouldn't. Steven done things to Jackie. Things she would never have felt with Kelso at any point in their relationship. He lived in her thoughts every day since they shared those moments in the basement and in her room. The worst part about the concert would be the journey. An hour. Totally confined. Nowhere to run. Eyes on her.

Her thoughts lulled her to sleep, filling her dreams; exotic and hot. Before she knew it, the day had passed and it was time to pick Hyde up for the concert. Kelso came by and picked her up, tossing her and Fez' bag into the flat bed of the van. She slipped in the back seat, hiding her bleary eyes, blood shot from fatigue. Donna rode upfront with Kelso and Eric and Fez shared the middle seats with Eric's sleeping bag taking up most of the room. At the Fotohut, Hyde was waiting to drop his bag and get in. He was so excited; free tickets to one of his favourite bands with a backpack full of goodies to enhance every experience. Hyde jumped in the back seat beside Jackie who couldn't stop her thoughts. She wanted more than a kiss and she wanted more than they already had shared. Was she ready to do it? Hell, not at an AC/DC concert she wasn't. It wasn't classy and not the place for any first times. Hyde rhymed off his bag of treats and tricks to the group as they made their way down the highway to Milwaukee. Acid, MDMA, any party drug you could imagine. Hyde wangled them from his sources.

"Whatever you make, I want a cut. It's my job and I brought you. Sixty-Forty, Hyde." Donna looked back and Hyde nodded.

"Done, Big Red."

Down the highway, they rocked out to Kelso's eight-track with the best hits. They were all giddy, except Jackie who was sweating the entire journey. Kelso let out a rip of a yell and swerved off the road, slamming hard on the brakes. In the ruckus, the back of the van bounced and she fell onto Hyde, her hand gripping his jeans. One by one, they filtered out onto the roadside. They had rode over a glass bottle and it punctured the back tire.

"Oh, man! Now we're never gonna make it!" Kelso complained, fishing through the van for a spare. Donna already had the wheel off and on the grass, Jackie and Fez standing watching.

"Now, Jackie. You get down with Donna and help fix the tire. Unbutton your blouse, give us a little something." Fez laughed and Jackie scoffed,

"What, are you frigid?" Kelso joined and Jackie walked away to the front of the van. Over the horizon, she could see the lights of the concert starting up.

"You guys have got to stop saying stuff like that. What does it matter? You guys are just so god damn insensitive and if Jackie wants to be frigid then let her. She has nothing to prove to any of you."

"I agree, Donna-" Eric began,

"And you. You can stop pawing over me, Eric. We split up. We are not getting back together, we are staying friends. So, for the love of God, get back in the van and get us to the concert." Donna commanded, fixing the new tire. The guys were absolutely silent and Fez was last into the van,

"She has fire. I like that."

Donna turned furiously and only had to look at Fez to scare the living crap out of him.

When Donna and Jackie returned to their seats in the van, Hyde had handed out tabs to whoever wanted. Donna agreed and Jackie swithered. But she done it anyway and knew that by the time they were at the concert, they'd be rockin'.

* * *

The concert was ready to go. Donna and Jackie claimed the van as their place to sleep before Donna had to report to the stage for her on-air streaming of the concert. She was getting paid a butt-load to do nearly nothing from WFPP who were getting paid a butt-load to air the concert. She'd only have to be on-air for the entirety of the concert and she could disappear to wherever she liked. The stage roared of small-town opening acts and soon, they were flyin'. Eric wanted to christen the moment with a picture on his mom's acquired camera. He managed to capture the gang unaware with the stage in the background. It was like a one-night festival. People flocked to the stage quickly just before seven-thirty. The band were due at eight. Fez brought out his stash and in the van, they sparked up. It was close quarters but nobody really minded. From the speakers, Jackie grooved and enjoyed her flight. Hyde was totally zoned, and Kelso couldn't stop staring at the joint being passed around.

"Guys, I'm made of air. Look. You can see through me." Fez smiled, grooving to the warm up on stage. It was going to be the best night. Everybody was ready. Eric talked to Donna, clearing the air, which made everybody file out of the van and head for the stage. Jackie lead the way with Hyde holding her hand. They were in the middle of everything. They didn't feel the chill in the air, they were hopped up and ready to rock. Every lyric was subconscious in Jackie's mind from so many years in the basement and she was actually enjoying herself. Girls without tops passed by the guys and none of them could tear their eyes away from the stage. It was spitting colour-spirals right at them. How could you look away from that?! They couldn't hear their own voices and knew that by tomorrow, they'd have no voices. Every care they had was gone into the metallic bass of the speaker. It vibrated the negative right out of them and it was a totally different world they had climbed into. Fez ended up topless himself, jumping into every group he could. Kelso was rooted to the ground, only moving his head as he held a beer. For Eric and Hyde, the old friends rocked out together, thinking back to the first time they heard the records. Everything about it was nostalgic. The bass ripped through their bodies, beating out of their chests and feet. They were different people. Every one lost themselves in the guitar riffs and and dislodged every bone with each drum hit. By the third song, Kelso had a bloody nose and a chipped tooth from the anarchy going on around them. Hyde instinctively brought Jackie closer to him, making sure she didn't get hurt and have her night ruined. She was like cream under his touch, the softest thing in the hardest concert. Fez and Kelso went and tried to find the guy who was bustin' people up, leaving the rest of the group in the middle of the brawling. Everybody jumped over Fez' t-shirt until it was part of the earth. Nobody was stopping to try and find it. Donna disappeared to check in with Jerry Thunder mid-song, holding her own in the crowd.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
The Rhythm on My Girl

Jackie was losing herself to her high and everything was amazing. The dirt splashing onto her jeans and onto her open-toed shoes. She flowed with the crowd, back and forth, eventually pushing her backwards from Eric and Hyde until she was herself in the crowd. She was none the wiser but it was Eric who noticed. He hit Hyde's shoulder to get his attention and gestured to where she stood and how she wasn't there anymore. Letting Kelso and Fez wander was fine, they had each other and Donna was practically employed by AC/DC for the night so nothing would happen to her.

 _Shit_. Hyde thought. It was the only one he could imagine through the rich music drumming into his soul. He pulled Eric to the edge of the jumping crowd, almost hitting tree-line. They walked up and down the tree-line, eventually finding Donna and gesturing to her. Short. Annoying. Jackie. Not here. Out of the goodness of Donna's heart, she let Hyde return to the pits, to enjoy his favourite band without it being tampered with. She took Eric's hand to try and find Jackie. They walked back up to the van, losing themselves in the softness of the ground and almost being paralyzed by it. It was like quick-sand. They moved fast. Kelso and Fez were in the van, Fez performing first aid on his friend's nose.

"Let it bleed out, man! I'm fine! I'll crack skulls later!" Kelso shouted over the noise.

"Guys! Jackie's missing!" Eric yelled at them. Fez looked up instantly and searched through the bag they shared to find a shirt to pull on. All of Jackie's things fell out. Make-up, deodorant. Kelso picked up a box that felt like feathers and he was astounded.

"Jackie's on the pill!" He shouted at his friends. A passerby hooted and hollered at the news and went on their way. "She's sleepin' around!"

"What's up, Jackie?" Donna laughed, taking the box and throwing it into the van. "We have to find her!"

"She won't sleep with me but with random guys? No, man! Not good!" Kelso was devastated and went with his friends to find her. They listened to him shouting about her loyalty as they walked together feeling like Four Muskateers. Fez had only managed to find Jackie's shirt and had pulled it on. It was like a tube top. Eric couldn't contain his laughter at him. Donna went ahead into the other tree-line and walked the length of it, her eyes settling on Jackie. She had met up with Hyde and they were rockin' out with some other people that they had found. One lay on the floor, blazed into another dimension. Donna didn't know if it was the best trip of her life talking or her real vision but Jackie and Hyde started to kiss, quite heavily in the darkness of the trees. Jackie wasn't giving it away to a random guy, she was giving it away to Hyde. Donna burst into fits of laughter and walked back out to the crowd, nodding to the guys.

"She's fine!" She yelled, taking Eric's hand into the center of the crowd again.

The concert roamed on into the night, and before it had even came to a close, some of the group had retired to the van to chill out. Hyde was one of them. Kelso and Eric were with him as he lay on the backseat, a cigarette in between his fingers. He was blissed out and had peaked in his high. He enjoyed whatever it had left to throw at him. He could openly enjoy anything, he could enjoy Jackie all night if he wanted- if his friends scrammed until the morning. Donna, Fez and Jackie had found a coffee vendor and made it back to the van, a cup for everyone.

"It's like liquid gold!" Fez smiled, handing the other cup he had to Kelso. "Careful! It's hot!" He said, Kelso warily taking it from him. Jackie climbed into the front seat and leaned back to face her friends, handing her cup to Hyde.

"Thanks, doll." He muttered, sitting up to take a big drink. It warmed him down to his toes. He felt it melt down his body and heat him up almost instantly. Jackie watched him, her body hungry for his attention. In that moment, everybody was happy. Until they heard it.

"Hey-there, hi-there, ho-there!" It was Bob. Paranoia struck every one of them. If Bob knew they were flying, their parents would find out and definitely be grounded when they got home. Donna looked wildly at her friends and took a deep breath. She was tripping on tripping and had to be sober for the sake of her friends. He was with Joanne, a woman he had met at the Piggly Wiggly one day whilst out shopping after Midgie left. Donna and Eric disappeared with Bob and his lady to a quieter part of the concert and Jackie tried to get comfortable. She was kneeling on her Pill.

"Hey, why is my birth-control out of my bag?" She asked, looking directly at Kelso and Fez, "Were you guys _snooping_ on me?!"

"Birth-control. Alright!" Hyde muttered, drinking more coffee and laughing to himself.

"Were you sleeping with other guys?!" Kelso stood up and crossed his arms over his bloody chest. Jackie scoffed and shook her head,

"What? No! I'm still a virgin, Michael. Thanks for checking in. It's for my skin, thank you."

"That would be my fault. I was looking for a shirt to wear, I lost my other one." Fez admitted shyly and Jackie could forgive him for that. Everything of Jackie's was strewn all over the van. Panties, jeans; everything. But the Birth-control got her. In minutes, it had passed her quickly. She enjoyed drinking her coffee and waited for Donna to come back. Fez lay on the flat of the van and zoned out, almost snoring he was so relaxed. Hyde could've done just the same if his mind was jumping excitedly at Jackie and her 'precautions'. She wasn't stupid. Was he thinking too much into it or was Jackie ready to have sex? Was she ready to have sex with _him_? Was it for him?

"I'm gettin' another coffee." Hyde cleared his throat, shuffling feet-first out of the van and tossing his cigarette onto the grass. This was too much for him to handle. Jackie was ready for sex and this was all very quick and fast in his head. Time wasn't slow, it was pretty speedy. Even the way he moved was fast. He ran into Donna and Eric at the coffee stand, their tongues deep in each others faces. His eyebrow cocked and he stood with his hands on his hips. Hyde just put it down to the good vibes from the concert and kept his mouth shut. Fez ran up behind him in the line, declaring that he and Kelso wanted to go exploring. This pricked Donna's ears and she was down for it. Eric was left hanging as Donna explained that there was a derelict building just through the trees and they could hang out there for a while. Hyde sighed, taking his coffee back to the van and holding out his hands to an embarrassed Jackie. "What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Just Michael. I don't know why he has to keep shoving it in my face about this. It's not a big deal! Right?"

"Of course not. He's just bein' an ass. Don't let him ruin tonight. Donna's takin' us somewhere I'm not entirely sure is legal. So, naturally, I'm excited. Let's go." Hyde smiled and Jackie got out of the van, picking up her items of clothing and setting them in a pile on top of hers and Donna's sleeping bag.

"Steven, does it bother you? Honestly?"

"Look, I don't care. I like doing what we do and it doesn't affect any of that. If you want to do it with me, sure. Fine. Just call me. If not, that's fine too... If you want to wait until your ninety, that's fine, but sorry, doll but I'll be dead before then." He said and Jackie smiled up at him. "Come on, let's go do illegal things."

She agreed, walking with him, his arm snaking around her back naturally. She was still cream to him.

They met up with their friends in a large open stone courtyard. It gave Hyde the creeps and that was saying something. He stuck by Jackie and Kelso brought out a blind-fold.

"Marco Polo. Jackie, you're it. You can't sleep with guys if you can't see them."

Jackie rolled her eyes and snatched the blindfold from him, Hyde tying it over her eyes.

"Can you see?" He asked. She shook her head. He patted her shoulders and sighed, stepping back and Jackie tried to find her balance.

"Marco."

"Polo." Donna called, clinging to Eric and backing away into the broken entrance of the building.

"Marco!"

"Polo." Kelso said, walking behind her as though to trip her up.

"Marco?" Jackie was getting nervous and the voices disappeared. Fez called out to her and she turned walking over the uneven ground to find her friends. "Marco?" She asked again and it was Hyde who responded, not moved from his original stance. Their friends called out again, moving further and further away from the centre of the game outside. "Marco." Jackie said and Hyde took her hand from behind,

"Polo. Come on." He said quietly in her ear, leading her back through the trees again via piggyback because she couldn't run whilst blindfolded. They had left their friends calling out into the dark. Hyde managed to make it back to the van and dropped Jackie onto the bed of the van. She pulled off the dingy blindfold and leaned up on her elbows. Hyde kicked his boots off and grabbed his blanket. They had their heads propped up on duffel bags and enjoyed each others company, Jackie wearing Hyde's glasses, passing a joint back and forth, looking up at the roof of the van. Hyde kept shifting, he was lying on Jackie's clothes, panties and all. She covered her face laughing as he threw them into the front of the van, coming back down to her face. "Sorry, did you want those?" He asked, pointing to them. She couldn't stop laughing. She was infectious and it caught on to him. The joint was still in his hand and he held her shoulders carefully as he kissed her. They laughed as they kissed, they didn't know what for. It was just fun what they were doing and they both were cutting looser than they had before. All the while rolling back and forth between themselves, Hyde put the other half of his smoke into the backseat, fully holding her with everything he had. Jackie gripped the back of his t-shirt and his side. This was the closest, the hungriest they had been and it was something. They navigated each other almost perfectly and with their high adding on to everything, they melted together. Their jeans were soft against each other despite the harshness of his and the mud on the bottom of hers.

Everything they had imagined and dreamt was coming to fruition quickly. Jackie was just how he had imagined, the softness of her skin and the way her hair lay when she was lying down. Hyde was as generous as Jackie had first thought, holding her and kissing her in all the fine places she had pictured. They could've done this all night and nobody would be complaining. She held onto his neck lightly, feeling every bump and bristle of stubble there under one single fingertip. His rough, brash hands held her face so softly, and carefully Jackie could've easily melted into a puddle of her own. He didn't let his hands possess a mind of their own. It could throw the whole play. But it was Jackie who guided them to her thighs herself. It gave him leverage. Hyde wasn't shy to hold her there anymore and his hands fit perfectly. How Jackie even let Kelso do this so unnaturally was beyond him. He couldn't imagine it working as well as this. Her body was made for him and it only took all those years for something to happen. In this moment, they were together in every way. Jackie made her way to sit up and take off her t-shirt, Hyde kissing her back when she done so. Her skin grew goosebumps at the lightest touch and in her bliss, her eyes fluttered open, screaming and falling backwards onto Hyde's arm after seeing Donna through the van window. Hyde almost had a heart attack. Donna was guffawing as she opened the back of the van.

"What are you guys doin'?!"

"What were you doin' with Eric?" Hyde asked back, his eyebrow raised and he looked her in the eye. Donna froze. She laughed it off, nervously closing one of the doors over. She pointed at Hyde before raising her arm in surrender.

"Alright. Okay..."

"Donna! Of all the vans you could be at right now!" Jackie sighed, cuddling into Hyde's neck, kissing softly,

"Alright... I didn't see anything."

"And neither did I." Hyde said quietly, pointing back at her as she backed off, closing the other van door. Donna had learned her lesson, disappearing back down to the WFPP booth backstage. Hyde collapsed back down onto the duffel bag, rubbing his eyes, "Oh, my god." He sighed with a smile. Jackie sighed with him before sitting back up and leaning over him,

"Oh, my god." She said, pushing her mouth back down onto his, rougher than before. It was as though Donna was never there. Hyde groaned in surprise and held her tighter than he had done. He couldn't believe how soft she was to him and how well suited she was to his glasses. It was kind of a turn on. One of many she was playing with. Her hair covered them both and tickled at Hyde's neck. They fought and rolled over who was on top and who wanted it more. This wasn't just making out. In their hazes, it was definitely leading up to sex. The air between them was thick and in the deep recess of their minds, they prayed that nobody else would interrupt them. Hyde's hands slipped under the denim waistband of Jackie's jeans and he held her there, his cool hands sending electricity through her. This wasn't something they wanted to rush and definitely not rush at a concert. They were content, feeling each other and moving with each other. Jackie's jewelry scraped along his skin, setting fire to him with every touch. Despite the minus temperatures outside, there was sweat inside the van. Hyde matched Jackie, his t-shirt landing in the foot-well at the front of the van. Her mind couldn't comprehend how far this was going but Jackie didn't want to stop. It was a thud against the side of the van that stopped them both in their tracks. There was shouting and brawling. Kelso had found the guy who bust his nose. Hyde lay back and took a deep breath. He grabbed his jacket and shuffled out of the van, pulling Kelso off of the guy. Jackie took the time to catch her breath and grab her shirt. She took of Hyde's glasses, putting them in the front pouch of her purse. Luckily for them both, nobody cared who left the van to help out. Kelso couldn't put two and two together, he was too high on adrenaline. Hyde told the guy who leaned against the van to scram and leave them alone for the night. Jackie went for coffee and when she returned, Kelso was sleeping in the front seat, Eric in the back seat and Hyde had disappeared with Fez, presumably to find Donna.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
Who Cares?

The gang were back in school, some with free periods. Some in math. Jackie had a free period and spent her time in one of the history class rooms with her history book open. She scribbled and scribbled notes she would need for her next Pop Quiz. There was whispers fluttering around school of Jackie being unfaithful to Kelso in the time that they went out and word had spread that she was on the pill. Everybody knew what she was up to and what she had done. Chip, a footballer and a below-average student leaned over his desk to her, asking boldly she would sleep with any guy or a select few. Jackie scoffed and felt sick.

"I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it." Jackie hissed and went back to her work book. She knew exactly where it was all coming from.

"I heard you slept with three guys at the AC/DC concert during the intermission," One of the many voices said throughout the day.#

Everywhere Jackie went, there was some voice in her ear, degrading her to the lowest of lows. It was all getting too much for her. None of it was true except that she was on birth-control. That was all. So many times she wanted to spit back that every other girl in school was taking it but all for different reasons. Jackie, in her mind, was being safe in case anything happened between her and Steven. They weren't there yet, if at all, but Jackie wanted to be safe. It also made her hair glossier, like she just came off the page of a magazine although she felt like it was a nudie mag and not a fashion one anymore. Nothing about this situation made Jackie feel good. Everybody was laughing at her and jibing at her health choices. There was nothing her friends could say that would make any difference and that made her feel even worse. Nobody was willing to listen to a bunch of average punks.

Jackie made her way to the football field, ignoring the jeers from the jocks on the pitch, and hiding behind the bleachers. Her books spilled from her satchel and she brought her knees to her chest, the cold sunshine filtering through the gaps in the stands. She couldn't cry over it anymore. She had done that ever since she came home from the concert. She cried for hours on end to her father on the phone. He was out on business in Chicago. And that was just ammunition for her peers.

 _'Daddy's not home; how many guys tonight?'_

 _'How many happy endings are you going to be making tonight?'_

It was crazy and Jackie couldn't understand why she was targeted for being a normal high-school girl. Was it because she was rich? An easier target? She would never know.

There was a scuffle of feet above her and two guys sat above her, laughing. One of them was Steven. He was the last person she wanted to see. For all she knew, Steven had joined in with everybody else. Jackie quietly gathered up her things and tried to make her way to the gym entrance only some yards away.

"Jackie?" His voice came, the creak of steel beams following, "hey, I'll see you later." He said to his friend, flicking a doubt or roach into the deep grass. "Jackie, hey!"

She kept walking and didn't stop. But Hyde caught up with her. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" He asked, speeding up to stand in front of her. Jackie couldn't look him in the eye, paranoid that he would definitely join in to her face.

"Nothing. Please get out of my way." She asked as polite as she could but Hyde never moved. He had his hands on her shoulders and even picked up things that had fallen from her bag. She remained silent and Hyde even crouched down to look in her eyes.

"Jackie, what's up?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? I'm a slut. A slut who sleeps with absolutely everybody. So, leave me alone or people will think I'm giving it away to you too." She was definitely sad but Hyde wouldn't let her go. Instead he took her hand strongly and firmly into his own and kept looking in her eyes.

"So? Let them."

"No, Steven. I don't want them to think anymore of me. Or of you taking advantage of that. Please let me go, I have class in five minutes." Jackie pleaded softly and Hyde continued to hold her hand, walking wherever she walked. There were hoots and yells directed at her and her cheeks flushed a hot red. Hyde seen her tears bubbling and was amazed she hadn't cracked with it all yet. He had heard everything and kept his mouth shut. He couldn't fight in school anymore or he would be expelled. And anyway, Hyde was used to abuse from school and for him, it rolled off his back. Jackie was much harder for it. She could barely step into the shared Health classroom. Jackie knew what was coming.

She took her normal seat, the back corner by the window that looked onto the parking lot. Hyde and Donna and Fez took their seats, the other side against a cold, painted wall. The three muttered among themselves and listened to every jibe Jackie was given.

"Man, this was Kelso. I can just smell it." Hyde was raging by the third sneer and took Donna's notebook from her bag. He stole Fez' pen and started to jot down words. He folded over the book and handed it to one of the nerds that separated him from Jackie and stared him down. "Pass it to her."

"Are you trying to get on the waiting list? I hear she still has to get through the basketball team before taking anymore orders." The nerd chuckled and Hyde's stern brow made the notebook move faster between them.

"Pass the book, before I break your jaw."

The book was tossed onto Jackie's desk and she shuddered to think about where it came from. The nerd, Tommy, was smiling at her the whole time as she read the words Hyde had sent her.

' _Hey, it's fine. One class, and then lunch. We'll go somewhere. It's fine_.'

Jackie could've cried then and there. She was paranoid almost permanently by everything that she didn't know if Steven was going to ridicule her in private. With her best handwriting, she returned the book.

' _It's okay, Steven. I'm going home. I don't need my friends to make fun of me too_.'

Hyde couldn't believe how hard his was hitting her. They had really gotten through to her heart and her head with this stuff.

As the class went on, the book went back and forth as Mrs Trentdale spoke upfront about 'girl issues'.

 _'Why would I make fun of you?'_

 _'Because everybody is.'_

 _'Jackie, come on. Come out with me after class. I won't make fun of you.'_

 _'You will.'_

 _'I won't because I know it isn't true.'_

 _'How do I know you're not lying, Steven?'_

 _'You spent the concert with me. I know you couldn't have slept with anybody because you were with me.'_

 _'It's not just that, Steven. They'll all find out about the concert and you'll just be another one of my 'numbers'.'_

"Mister Hyde." Mrs Trentdale said from the front of the class. He stopped mid-word and looked up. "Miss Burkhart."

Some of the class cheered quietly, believing that Hyde was getting some of whatever Jackie was giving out. Jackie put her head into her hands and sighed. How could this possibly get any worse?

"A word outside."

Hyde got up easily, waiting to let Jackie go first out of the door. As some of the class got rowdy, Hyde flipped the bird before slamming the classroom door closed on them.

"You know how I feel about passing notes in my classes. Especially, when I am teaching... Mister Hyde, you are on thin ice as it is within the whole school. I suggest you take yourself down to detention where Coach Bateman is... And Miss Burkhart. You will accompany Mister Hyde there and hope that you don't get into anymore trouble on your way there. For this one time, detention is just a warning, Miss Burkhart; anymore and it'll have to go down on your record. Is that understood?"

Jackie nodded and Hyde was almost already halfway down the hall.

Their teacher returned to her class and Jackie couldn't understand why absolutely everybody was against her all of a sudden. Jackie caught up with Hyde and walked towards detention but Hyde had turned off down another hallway.

"Steven!" Jackie whispered, retracing her steps and watching him leave through one of the fire exits. "Steven, come on!" She swayed on following him or going to detention and being a good student. But honestly, Jackie couldn't face any more mockery and she ended up chasing after Hyde. He was walking to the parking lot, fishing for his keys in his pockets.

"I left them in class." He groaned, looking up to the sky in defeat and Jackie rooted around her purse for her fathers keys.

"Here. My dad left me his Camaro." She handed Hyde the keys and his eyes lit up. He didn't know what he wanted to kiss more; the car or Jackie's dad. Jackie lead him around the parking lot to her fathers car right by the school fence.

"Did you think you needed a quick getaway or somethin'?" Hyde joked but Jackie tossed her things in the back seat before sitting up front. She didn't smile and once Hyde had started the car, she fought to keep her tears away. A part of him thought that this is something she always done but in all the years of seeing her in the basement, Jackie only cried when someone had really hurt her. "What do you want?" He asked, pulling out onto the road and driving until he got a good enough answer. Jackie looked at him, wiping a tear away and wondering what he meant. "Do you want pizza? Do you want ice cream? Chilli cheese fries? I can get you those things."

Jackie smiled, nodding.

"Chilli fries."

"Alright, Me too."

The ride was quiet. Hyde took the time of quiet to think of what to say to Kelso about how everything had fallen onto Jackie and how unjust it was. Jackie looked out of her window, wiping each tear before it could fall onto her jeans. Steven was taking her to the Hub. It would be quiet with still a few hours of school left. But she reached out her hand and put it on his arm,

"Lets go somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Let's just go." Jackie was almost begging him to leave and turn the car around but Hyde put on the parking break and sat, watching.

"Hey, isn't that Kelso in the arcade?"

"Steven, please..."

Hyde pulled up outside of the Hub and looked to Jackie, his hand on her knee. He assured her that absolutely everything would be fine and she wouldn't have to take another word from him. Hyde walked to her side and even opened her door, reaching in the back seat for her purse. Kelso had just slammed some pinball and was walking out to meet them.

"Hey, guys." He said, chilled and relaxed. Jackie was ready to walk all the way back to school but Hyde put his arm around her shoulders. "What's goin' on?" Kelso asked, chortling at his ex and his best friend spending time together outside of the basement.

"We're getting cheese fries!" Jackie said defensively, shaking her head and running into the ladies room before they both seen her break down. Hyde glared at his friend and made his way into the Hub to grab one of the booths. Kelso followed him, sitting where Jackie should've been. Kelso was wondering what the hell was wrong with her but Hyde just looked his friend in the eye and waited for the penny to drop. Sadly, it was a long time coming.

"You. You're spreading crap about her because you found out she's on the Pill, Kelso!" Hyde could've totally exploded but instead, he passed the salt shaker between his hands, keeping them busy. Kelso seemed surprised,

"Oh, man. I didn't think it caught on!"

"Well it did. Apparently, according to this whole mess, Jackie has a waiting list. Do you even know how that makes her feel?!"

"Look, Hyde. I said it once and I guess people liked it... Hey, am I on the list?" He was so relaxed that it just pushed Hyde further and further to the edge. In a bid to stop himself from smacking Kelso down, he made his way to order some food. His fingers tapped nervously on the counter-top and the bathroom door squeaked open. He looked over his shoulder and witnessed Jackie annihilating Kelso. She had found her voice and wasn't letting it happen any more.

"Michael, what you did was _disgusting_. Totally disgusting!" Jackie had changed from sad and hurt to an angry, empowered girl who wasn't taking anything from anybody anymore. Hyde could've sworn that she liquored up in the bathroom.

"I just wanted you to notice me again."

"Michael. Why would I want to notice you? You cheat on me, you lie. You lie to my face about cheating on me. And now you tell everybody that I'm a whore on some rebound? No, Michael. That is not how you get noticed!" Jackie pushed her purse onto the floor, quickly and brutally crossing her legs under the table. It almost made Hyde a little scared. "You get noticed by being nice, and not cheating, and not lying."

"Jackie, baby-"

"Do not call me your baby. Because now, I'm every guy's baby. Thanks to you. You made this mess and don't worry. I don't expect you to clean it up... Did you know that guys thought I was sleeping around at the concert?! Did you?! The concert we all went to as friends?!"

Hyde made his way over with fries and a soda, Jackie quickly swiping the soda from the table. He sat back, not getting involved. He had said everything he needed to say. It was Jackie's turn now. Kelso held his hands up, slowly stopping Jackie from rabbiting on.

"So why, _after_ we broke up, did you go on the Pill? Were _you_ cheating on _me_?"

"Hey, man. Private." Hyde stepped in, shaking his head and trying to tell his friend to pipe down. Jackie patted Hyde's arm, assuring him it was fine to talk about it. He removed himself again,

"Because, Michael. Things happen and people change. People don't like being made fun of for being a virgin. Maybe I was ready to have sex, just not with you. It doesn't mean I was cheating and it definitely doesn't mean that I ever did. Anything I did do with someone else, I done after we were over. Stone-dead over and done. So don't even try and pull that crap at school that I was the bitch, cheating on poor Michael Kelso. Because I wasn't." Jackie was purging every horrid thought she had since coming home from Milwuakee and there was almost smoke coming from her ears. Kelso was at a loss for words and Hyde nodded slightly.

"I think she covered it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
Cherry Cola

Hyde didn't wait around to drop Jackie back home after her outburst at Kelso. She covered everything that came to her and hopefully got across exactly how she felt about it all. Jackie let Hyde have her fathers car until she seen him next, whenever that would be. He kept it pristine and didn't go anywhere he didn't absolutely have to. He made it back to the Forman's and tossed his jacket onto the couch where Fez and Donna were.

"Hey, what's going on with Jackie?" Donna asked, following him around as he moved.

"It was Kelso. He's spreading it." Hyde scoffed, cracking open a soda and sitting in his stool. She was confused but it was Fez who asked why. "I dunno. I think because she wasn't ready to sleep with him and now she's ready to have sex; I don't know, it's just a whole thing, now."

"So, what? Kelso's... jealous? Is that the word?" Donna asked but Hyde just shrugged.

"She ain't sleepin' around, I know that."

Donna nodded and nudged Fez,

"Hey, you wanna get take out?" She asked, knowing full well that Fez would say yes. He scarpered upstairs to grab the pizza place's menu which left Hyde and Donna alone. Hyde sighed, knowing what was coming his way. "So, Hyde. What's goin' on? Really? Look, at the concert-"

"Hey, we agreed."

"Yeah, I know. Totally. I just thought it was so, I don't know, weird? What's goin' on there? Do you like her?"

"Donna, look, we fooled around. That one time. Once. That doesn't mean I like her. I mean, sure, Jackie's hot. And she's single. And I guess she just wanted to forget about Kelso for a while." Hyde laughed, shrugging off everything Donna was implying. "What are you trying to say? We messed around so now we're 'involved'? You're crazy!" He squeaked, making himself busy, throwing his jacket into his room then fishing around the freezer for a popsicle. "Completely mental! What?!"

"Hyde, dude. It's totally cool. It's not like I'd tell anybody if you guys messed around... or, y'know... did it."

"Did it?! What?! You're wired, man. Totally wired." Hyde was starting to sweat. He couldn't imagine exactly how much Donna knew what had been going on in his head for the past few months. Was he sometimes thinking out loud? Was he sometimes talking to himself? Hyde sat on the couch beside Donna and had a frantic look in his eye that he would sometimes get if he'd been smoking for too long. "Alright, what do you know?"

"What?" Donna laughed, "who's wired now?"

"What do you know about Jackie and me?" Hyde seemed totally desperate for an immediate answer. Donna's recollecting was making him almost fall over the total edge.

"God, hmm... well, we all know about Veterans Day. We know that was just you guys testing the water, y'know? Um, I know about the concert-"

"And that's it? That's all?"

"Sure... why, should I know something else? Is there anything else?"

"No, man. Pfft, no. Just those two. I mean, sure; the first time was just... y'know? And the concert; okay, there was a _lot_ of drugs and I was just happy to be there." Hyde smiled, "so, thank you."

Donna nodded, patting his leg.

And that was that. Everything was out there. Jackie and Hyde were nothing to write home about and it would be a short lived experience. That at least satisfied Donna. In his honesty, Hyde didn't know how long they would mess around for. It was fun and there was no harm in enjoying it. To look from the outside, they were just people who hated each other and nobody would think twice that they had gotten together a few times. Especially not their friends. And most definitely Kelso. And that was how they wanted to keep it.

* * *

Jackie had changed into her pyjamas for the night and had done all of her homework for the coming days over a small 'meal' of a sandwich and chips. The house was eerily quiet without her dad running around with the phone to his ear. She flicked through some of the television channels, jumping almost to the roof when the telephone rang beside her.

"Hello?"

" _Jackie, come on, baby. I said I'm sorry._ "

"Goodbye, Michael!" She hung the phone up with some force that almost knocked the lamp off of the table. He had some nerve calling her to rehash old ground. Jackie was moving on. She had moved on. Michael had made his bed. Hell, he made his bed when he was calling other girls on Jackie's phone before the kegger. In a second, Jackie turned the tv off and went upstairs to her room. She closed the door over quite harshly and prayed that nobody would call her the rest of the night. She had her hands on her hips and she paced around her room. She was letting Michael get to her again and it didn't seem to be going all that well in her head. She would catch glimpses of herself in some of her beauty-table mirrors and Jackie would just look back. She told herself that she was a totally different girl who Michael Kelso couldn't walk over and beat down anymore. Her empowering thoughts encouraged her to gather every last item of Michael's from her room, even gifts he had given her. Before long, there was only sentimental items left on her shelves and cabinets and her bed was empty of stuffed animals. The entire process was incredibly cathartic for her, with every tainted memory in garbage bags outside of her room door. Jackie felt like she could breathe again. With the positivity still keeping her head high, she slipped under the covers on her bed and pulled out a book. A 'lady book' Mrs Forman would call it. The entire house was still until her phone rang again. Jackie banished every thought of Michael from her mind and picked up the phone with integrity,

"Hello?"

" _Jackie, hey!_ "

"Oh, hi, Donna? Why are you calling?"

" _I always love talking to you too, Jackie... Hey, we're thinking about starting, y'know, a game night once a week_."

"Ew. That's what old people do when there's nothing left to live for." Jackie already was lost on the idea but she heard her friend out as she explained it would all take part in a circle. Jackie found her optimism but then looked down at herself in her comfy, warm bed. "Donna, I'm in bed and I can't be gassed getting back out!"

Donna pleaded on the other line. The only way everybody was up for playing was if it was Boys/Girls. Jackie sighed, hanging up and climbing back out of bed to grab her jacket.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever played Fast Draw, man!" Hyde laughed, looking over at Eric, his teammate, scribbling away on a large sheet of paper stuck to the basement wall. Hyde just laughed at the way his friend grew frustrated at him.

"That's time!" Fez called and Eric's arms collapsed. Hyde shrugged and smiled at his friends.

"I don't care." Hyde said honestly, crossing his arms.

"It was Star Wars. You see? Star? Wars! They're fighting stars!" Eric demonstrated but Hyde still didn't care. He shrugged again, looking up as the basement door opened. There was an odd silence as Jackie had made her way over still in her pajamas.

"Sleepover?!" Fez asked excitedly but they all shook their head.

"No, man. People our age only have sleepovers if; one- they are girls and are going to have a cute, sexy pillow fight. Two; if they're gonna do it." Kelso explained and Fez settled back to his seat, nodding and swallowing down his slight embarrassment. "Wait, Donna- are you and Jackie having a sleepover?" Kelso asked frantically. Jackie, who was wedged between Hyde and Donna nodded.

"Yes, Michael. We're going to have a sleepover and talk about you boys, and practice French kissing." Jackie's sarcasm made Eric and Hyde laugh but Kelso didn't understand.

"Oh, and of course we can't forget having the naked pillow fight, Jackie. Come on, now. Don't you remember talking about it?" Donna played on the entire thing before bursting out laughing. Kelso started booing them sadly. Donna handed Jackie one of Eric's shoes that had all of the drawing ideas inside and Jackie shed her coat, walking over to the sheet of paper. "Ready?" Donna asked and her partner nodded. Fex flipped the small sand timer and Jackie quickly started drawing.

"Pig... Okay, that's a pig, right?" Eric asked Hyde and Hyde was thinking. He shot his hand up and leaned forward,

"Is it Kelso?" He asked, every one erupting into laughter. Jackie continued to draw and Donna had to start thinking quickly. There was a pig and some kind of lines. She couldn't work it out.

"Charlotte's Web!" Eric yelled, Jackie stopping and capping the pen again. Jackie applauded him quietly and Donna was kicking herself. "Yes. Okay, so what's the scores, Fez?"

"You and Hyde have three. Kelso and I have one. Donna and Jackie have none."

"I only just got here!" Jackie said, climbing onto the couch with her feet tucked up under her, "Come on. Quit looking at the numbers. It's your guys' turn!" Jackie hurried Fez to put down the notebook and grab a slip of paper instead. Donna was commenting how ready Jackie seemed and she could only smile, "I like winning."

* * *

The night ended in a draw between Jackie and Donna and Fez and Kelso. Eric and Hyde had five points and had a clear win. Donna cleared up the mess they had all made as Fez snacked slowly on the pretzels. He was upset about losing and for a strange reason, Jackie didn't care about winning. It was just fun. It would have been different if they had put money on and played one of those kinds of games. She was reading through one of the magazines on the coffee table and Hyde came back from his room to sit and talk to her.

"Do you feel any better after what happened today?" He asked with genuine care for her.

"Steven, I feel so much better. Thank you for taking me out. I'm a new woman." Jackie smiled back, going back to her magazine, Hyde getting up again and patting her shoulder,

"Let's hope not." He joked, Jackie turning and watching him walk upstairs with a simple smile on his face. She looked back down at her magazine, matching his smile, happy and content that he even asked how she was doing. Kelso and Donna were now sitting, watching TV and Eric was shuffling a deck of cards for them to play something else. He was talking about how he and Hyde were the best at Draw Fast and would remain the reigning champions for the foreseeable. Hyde came running back downstairs, "Hey, Red's coming. Hide."

It was going on midnight and Red could've sworn he heard noises coming from the basement. He was investigating. Everybody had disappeared, Fez hiding in the shower and Michael hiding out on the cold steps that lead to the basement. Jackie, Donna and Hyde had ran to his room, slightly closing the door. They all listened in to Red's conversation with Eric, warning him that when he goes to bed to lock the doors and check the windows. His footsteps retreated back upstairs, the kitchen light switching off and everybody slowly filtered back in. Hyde took a step forward from his room but Jackie's hand held him back.

"Steven, I just really want to thank you for today."

"Sure thing. It's fine." Hyde shrugged, his hand going on to hers. Jackie looked up at him and without a second thought, planted a small kiss on his lips. He didn't fight that. How could he? He had wanted to do it all night. There had never been a good time. With a small slip of his hand, he closed the door back over and dedicated himself to her completely. It barely took long before they were all over each other, just like the concert. And it was great. It was secret, their friends barely ten yards away from them. If their friends wouldn't miss them, they would've stayed put and maybe even make it to Hyde's cot. But it was Jackie to pull away and smile instead of laugh,

"We have to go back." She said quietly and Hyde sighed, hanging his head but stealing another kiss and he done so. Jackie grumbled and laughed, snaking her hand to cover husband lips and separate them not her. "We have to go, Steven... Look, walk me home tonight."

"You serious?"

"Sure. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms." She was being witty which Jackie rarely was and Hyde nodded.

"Totally. I respect that." He relied, thickly swallowing from nerves. Was Jackie asking him to stay with her tonight? Was that what his brain was processing?

She tugged his hand back out into the basement and nobody had noticed they were gone. Some of them had went upstairs for popcorn and chips. Except Donna. She sat on Hydes stool with her arms crossed, not saying anything.

"Steven's going to walk me home," Jackie noted, gathering her jacket from the couch, "I'll call you when I'm home, okay?" She smiled and left the basement, Hyde in her wake. He looked back at Donna who smiled at him knowingly, as though giving her blessing and swearing her secrecy in the same smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
Short and Sweet

Classes the following day were quiet. Jackie wasn't around and the rumours seemed to just stop in their tracks. Everybody asked where she was but nobody had an answer. Her name was called out every attendance but there was never an answer. Eric and Fez were almost worried that the name calling had gotten too much for her. Kelso bragged in between class changes that her heart and pride were broken and she couldn't show her face in point place anymore but Donna could only scoff.

"Look, if you hadn't been so god damn jealous, she wouldn't be in be- bee hives. She wouldn't be in Bee-hives. That's where she is."

"Donna, you know she's scared of bees. Pfft." Kelso lead the way into the next class and Donna and Fez followed closely behind. They took their seats and just as class started, Hyde swooped in and took his seat beside Fez.

"Hey, guys." He said quietly, settling into his seat.

"I thought you weren't comin' in today." Donna said but Hyde nodded,

"I wasn't. But then I thought I should. So I did."

"Hey, have you seen Jackie? We're worried." Fez asked, leaning on his desk.

"She's fine. She's takin' the day off." Hyde pulled his books from under his arm, placing them on the table and leaning back, totally normal. It was advanced English so naturally, everybody zoned into their own worlds and Kelso started a four-way conversation on a slip of paper. It went around like clockwork; very, very subtle clockwork. They talked about what they were doing tonight and the homework they had. Donna started her own conversation with Hyde on a smaller piece of paper.

' _You guys did it, didn't you_?'

Hyde almost laughed out loud when he received it and he looked around. His pen wrote fast and he definitely denied it.

' _You get that from Jackie bein' off school?_ '

Donna shook her head reading the note. He was up to something, or had been. Hyde was way too relaxed to be doing nothing. She crumpled up the piece of paper and shoved it in her backpack. The entire lesson, Donna tried to figure out what was going on. It was the bell for lunch that scared her out of her skin.

"Hey, you alright?" Eric asked, standing in front of her desk. She nodded, getting up and leaving with them.

* * *

Only three hours earlier in Jackie's house, they had been lying in bed talking most of the night. They hadn't had sex and that was by no means the intention of Hyde staying the night. Sure, they made out and it was hot, but they didn't want to ruin anything. They sat and talked about everything going on in their group, really getting to understand each other. Hyde thought it was nice and he didn't really find many things that fitted that description. Jackie was the last person in the world anybody would think to hang out with Hyde. They were just oil and water. It never worked, not in public anyway. They played some records, even read through some magazines without talking. There was nothing awkward, nothing weird in the air. No tension. When Jackie laughed, it wasn't false or forced. She found him funny. He didn't need to be high to enjoy her and that seemed to surprise him. Her company was amazing and she just oozed absolute joy. Jackie was fresh air. They sat under blankets all night and enjoyed each other. Around three o'clock, Jackie fell asleep after reading her magazine. Her alarm roared at seven, waking them both up. Hyde had moved so that he was now lying down and they found themselves naturally facing each other in the small bed. Jackie reached over him to hit the alarm and lay back down in bed, cozying up for warmth on the icy morning. Hyde didn't open his eyes, he was blissfully calm beside her. He did talk to her.

"Come out with me tonight."

Jackie looked up at him and moved her head back, wondering if he was serious.

"And do what?"

"Anything you want." He said, looking down at her now with tired, heavy eyes. She nodded, moving back in and feeling him hug her tightly.

"Gotta go to school first." Jackie sounded upset, "I just want to stay here all day."

"I'll go. Stay in bed."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
Kubrick

After school, Donna and Eric spent some time in the Forman's kitchen, flipping through the newspaper for movie listings. Their plan tonight was to have a low-key date-not-date without anybody having to know that they were almost finished working things out. Mrs Forman was cooking dinner away on the stove as kids filed into the basement below. Their laughing and talking could be heard, then it was the buzz of the tv. Then nothing after that. Donna folded the paper over and slightly moved away from Eric, just in case anybody was to come upstairs for soda. Out in the driveway, Bob was crossing over to the basement, looking around nonchalantly at the garage for his weed-killer that he leant Kitty last spring. Mrs Forman thought nothing of it when she saw him heading downstairs. What harm could Bob possibly bring?

"Eric, honey, taste this. I think it needs pepper." Mrs Forman invited her son over to the stove, wooden spoon held out for him. Footsteps ran up the basement stairs and Bob emerged, shocked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Kitty, you gotta control those kids!"

"What happened, Bob?" She asked, hand on her hip and she let the spoon rest in the sauce again. Bob didn't talk.

"I- I was lookin' for, y'know, my weed-killer... I got weeds comin' in out back, they're drivin' me nuts-"

"Dad." Donna said, redirecting him back to the conversation.

"Well, I thought it'd be here and I thought one of the kids might have it." Bob was very shook up about whatever had happened, rubbing his face in thought, trying to forget whatever went down. Footsteps followed up to the kitchen and Hyde came out, heading straight for the fridge to fix a sandwich. By the sink, Hyde made his sandwich, spreading mustard and looking at Bob with a smile.

"Hiya, Bob." Hyde smirked, slicing his sandwich acting like nothing happened. Bob made his way back home in quite a hurry. Mrs Forman shrugged, wiping her hands on her apron and skipping into the living room for something. Hyde moved to the edge of the counter and leaned back, "Hey, what do you guys think about Jackie?" Hyde asked. Totally left field and neither expected it.

"Hellfire. The living, breathing spawn of the Devil. Do not like." Eric said casually, rolling it off of the tongue as though he had it prepared. Hyde nodded in slight agreement.

"I mean, all I hear from you is 'hot, hot, hot'." Hyde smiled, taking a chunk from his sandwich,

"Ran out of all the other girls in America so you've been brought down to the sub-earth level that is Jackie Burkhart."

"Hey, Jackie is fine. I like her. She's a mean bitch, she totally owns you when she talks to you." Donna commented making both guys look at her in bewilderment, "What? I mean, like, you're scared to look away in case she hits you. She has that power, you know." She said in defense. "Why are you asking, Hyde?"

Hyde just sighed and and picked some bread from his teeth. He had something on his mind, something even he wasn't sure about.

"I don't know, man. Forget I asked."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hub, Jackie had met Fez once he had finished with his After School drama class. He worked on some accents and some hand gestures as he spoke to Jackie, trying to get it perfectly down-pat for his upcoming tests. Jackie sipped on her soda, her heart and mind totally uninvolved in everything Fez was reciting back to her. She decided that Fez should take a break so she could have a serious talk with him. At first, Fez was under the impression that Jackie was going to ask him to take her virginity and his mind raced. She had the sad puppy look in her eyes and he was ready to listen.

"Fez, what do you think about Steven?"

"Hotter than Eric but less beautiful than Kelso."

"No, as a guy, as a person." Jackie sighed, shifting her seat closer to her friend, "Really, Fez. What do you think?"

"Well, he is a hoot. He is funny. Funny guy..." Fez thought, Jackie agreeing, urging him to keep going, "He's a lone-wolf. Strong. Independent. Everything a good American boy should be." Fez sighed with some strength behind it and Jackie nodded.

"Okay. So, Fez. What do you think about me?"

"You are a bitch." Fez nodded, stealing some straw fries from Jackie's basket. Jackie just groaned, leaning back in her chair and seriously reconsidering going out with him tonight. It was getting her down, not knowing why he wanted to take her out if they were just hanging out. Of course, Jackie was ready to do absolutely everything with him and for him should he ask, but something ate away at her. Maybe he was just doing it because he felt bad. Was Steven Hyde playing her like a Craps table? She wasn't willing to find out.

"Okay, Fez. What about Steven and me? What do you think?" She leaned forward again and Fez seemed surprise.

"I think... You are out of his league. I think you are too bitchy and mean to be with him. I-I don't know, it has its pros and cons. Don't ask me." Fez said quickly, making his way to the bathroom out of fear and nerves. Jackie didn't know what to do except call Steven and find out once and for all. She dug out her wallet from her purse and scavenged her change to call him. As her change dropped into the payphone, Jackie fought the urge to just hang up already. But she wanted to hear him.

" _Hello?_ " Eric's voice down the phone came,

"Eric, can you put-"

" _Oh, Jackie, we were just talking about you. Hey, what do you think of Hyde? I said that you were hellfire but he's just not buyin' it. He said 'hot, hot, hot'. I 'unno. Hey, Hyde! Jackie's on the phone!_ " He shouted to his friend. He was talking about her? He brought her up in conversation. " _Hey_ , _Forman, I melted one of your dolls_!" His voice came during the handover of the receiver. Jackie smiled at the thought of him talking about her when she wasn't there, "What's up?" Hyde sighed down the phone. Jackie had to make her decision quickly.

"I-I, uh, was just calling to see if you still wanna hang out tonight? If you don't, that's totally cool. I don't really-"

" _No, absolutely. Did you have anything in mind?_ " Down the phone, there was a scuffle as he spoke to her. Little did Jackie know, Eric was trying to get to the phone to shout down the phone what Hyde thinks of her. Eric had is arm around Hyde's neck and his other arm outstretched for the phone.

"Well, I don't know. There's nothing to do. We could have a movie night in my house? I don't know, that's stupid."

" _No, no. That's cool. God, Forman, back off. Look, I'll call you later, doll-_ " The phone was dropped and the loud clang hit against the wall, Jackie hanging up immediately. She was so stupid. A movie night at her house? Now he'll be thinking that she only wants to make out with him. Jackie shuddered off her thoughts and said her goodbye's to Fez, heading home to find out what was on TV that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
Hacking the Waves

Came seven-thirty that night and Jackie had searched through all television magazines and schedules. There was absolutely no films that her and Steven could watch, unless Steven wanted to watch Dr. No. He had always said how he disliked James Bond and everything about him. No guy was ever that perfect to get so many women and save the day in the same breath. In a reasonably unrealistic fashion, he knocked on her front door, grocery bag of chips and beer in the bag. Jackie, changed into comfier clothes, jeans, t-shirt and toe-socks, opened the door with an apologetic look on her face. He made his way to the living room as she locked the door behind him and tried to explain the situation.

"But, you've got cable?" Hyde said, sitting down the bag on the coffee table. Jackie was almost frantic. The TV guide ruined her night.

"I know, but it's only James Bond that's on and I know you don't really like him."

"Alright," Hyde said, making his way over to the TV. He crouched down and looked at the back of it, the wires spilling out in colourful ribbons, "Look, I know a guy, who knows a guy and his guy taught me some things. It won't break your TV and I'll fix it before I leave."

"Wait, so, what is it?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the television unit and watching him, nervously twisting her bracelet on her wrist.

"It's just tapping into somewhere you shouldn't. I mean, it's not _not_ illegal but who cares? It's only for a few hours right?" Hyde shed his corduroy jacket onto the floor behind him and started to twist wires, pulling things from his pockets and fidgeting with more cables. Jackie tended to his needs, opening a beer and handing it to him whenever he asked. "Hey, pass me some foil." He said, quite frontal and with a seriousness in his voice. Jackie dashed for the kitchen and came back with an entire roll of turkey foil. "Some foil." He repeated with a smile, tearing a small corner off of the roll. Jackie placed it back on the kitchen bunker and made her way for the couch, her legs up underneath her as she watched the static on the TV turn to colour.

"How does it work?" Jackie asked him when he joined her on the couch with his beer and the clicker.

"It's like a cop radio, alright? You can hack those. You can hack TV too. Some people out there have tapped into bigger, more important places and we're just getting that feed through their more important feed that's got more channels and stuff. You got me?" Hyde explained it reasonably easy for her but Jackie still seemed unsure. She went with it anyway as Hyde rhymed through some of the more fun movies that were on. A Clockwork Orange? Never seen it... Star Wars? No. The Omen?" Hyde looked at Jackie but she still wasn't sold. He had a brainwave and went to the TV set again. "The Exorcist? I think that's... Two, two, nine, five." He said aloud, tuning the TV now, leaving her by herself on the couch.

"Sure, fine. The Exorcist. Hey, didn't Eric and Donna see this at the drive-in and Eric came home crying?" Jackie laughed. Hyde nodded,

"Yeah, so, you'll be fine." Hyde got up from his knees and moved beside her on the couch, closer this time. He handed her a beer and watched on.

The movie went on for some time, Jackie not quite getting what was happening but Hyde had seen it before and fully expected her to get scared. But so far, nothing. She only tilted and closed one eye sometimes as though to listen harder to the storyline. The movie grew quiet, in a tense build-up and Hyde noticed how carefully Jackie was watching. His wicked streak lit up and he calmly looked back to the TV.

"JACKIE!" He yelled making her almost jump from the couch. She let out a shriek of absolute fear which made him double over on the couch. Hyde was wailing, tears almost coming to his eyes as Jackie settled down again,

"You are such an ass! I could've punched you, you know!" She shouted, fixing her hair to shade her embarrassment.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god!" Hyde squealed and fell onto the arm of the sofa, holding a beer in one hand and clutching his stomach in the other.

"I hate you. What would've happened if I had, I don't know, peed or something?" Jackie sighed, fighting a laugh. His was so infectious, Fez was right.

"That would be even better!" He screamed, kicking his legs in his adrenaline. Jackie shook her head, rolled her eyes and slowly came to see the funny side of it. She did have to pee but she wouldn't tell him. Knowing Hyde like she did, he would jump out and scare her again, even worse than before. He collected himself and sat up again on the couch, stopping his laughter as best as he could. Jackie, despite him scaring her and everything that went with it, leaned on him and they eventually made themselves comfortable, laying on the couch together. At all of the scary parts, Jackie never flinched. Nothing seemed to scare her except Steven. Instead, she toyed around with the fastening of Hyde's watch strap as they watched the movie. "Hey, did you know her neck cracking is an actual neck breaking?" Hyde said down to her.

"I don't believe you. That would be murder or messing with a dead body. I don't believe you, Steven." Jackie was calm and sounded as though she could fall asleep then and there. She fastened his watch and unfastened it, her mind reeling that h was really here wanting to spend time with her. But, the longer they spent in the house, the tighter the air got for Jackie. She couldn't shake that Hyde only wanted to mess around and make out with her. She had to get out for a while. "Hey, you wanna get a burger?"

"A lady after my own heart." Hyde sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on." He got up but Jackie wasn't ready,

"Wait, I want to know what happens at the end."

"Oh, well, then... They all die." Hyde said, patting her shoulder again and grabbing his jacket from the floor by the TV. On their way out, he turned off the TV set and Jackie made sure the back door was locked. He was kind and let her out first, Jackie trusting him to lock the front door.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
Business

In Fatso Burger, they enjoyed their burger, totally gorging and being real with each other. They talked more and they even shared more laughs but Jackie was serious about wanting to watch the end of the movie or at least having the true ending revealed to her from someone other than Hyde.

He wouldn't tell her what really happened and told her that the next time they had a night like this, they would make out during the parts they had seen and watch the last half hour. Jackie blushed and shook her head,

"Oh, god." Hyde said quietly, bowing his head slightly.

"What?"

"Bob."

Bob was in picking up something for his dinner when he spied the pair sitting across from each other with the remains of their food at the end of the table. He nervously made his way to them and took the seat by Hyde.

"So... you two managed to tear yourselves apart, huh?" He commented, "did you need to refuel?"

"You know it, Bob." Hyde said confidently and Jackie scoffed at him. She decided to alleviate the tension caused and explained exactly what went on. "Look, you can't tell anybody, alright? Nobody was meant to see that."

"I just wanted my weedkiller." Bob said quite sadly and disturbed. Jackie nodded and thought to stretch her hand over to him in comfort. She decided against it.

"Yeah, okay. But you can't tell. Please, Mr Pinciotti. It's not something we want people to know." Jackie was calm and kept her head cool about the whole thing. Bob agreed, noting that his daughter was only upstairs and their friends were really close in the basement. The pair nodded, "Well be more careful, Mr Pinciotti. Thank you."

Bob left quietly, picking up his order and leaving in an almost shady way. The pair breathed a sigh of relief that at least someone will hold their silence.

"God, imagine it was worse." Sighed Jackie and looked at Steven across the table, "what if we weren't just making out?"

"But we were so it's not that bad."

Jackie sighed and watched Bob drive away, probably back home to tell Donna what he had seen.

"What if we weren't." Jackie was strong in what she said and he was terribly confused. He didn't know what she was trying to say so she laid it out plainly for him. "Steven, I'm ready."

"What?" He breathed and laugh followed afterwards, "you're- wait... With me?"

She nodded and didn't see what the big deal was. It was a lot to take in. It was a big thing for Jackie and he knew she wanted it to be right. He was lost for words and Jackie watched him think, her eyes burning him. "Was it because I scared you? Is that what this is? Because you know that I'm sorry about that."

"No. I'm... I'm ready to have sex and, you know, I'm want to have sex with you."

Hyde still didn't believe her and knew somewhere deep down that she meant it. But after the stunt he pulled at her house, he had every right to be paranoid.

"What, like, now?"

"Oh my god," she said, thinking that he was blowing her off immediately.

"What? Nobody's ever said it they usually just do it."

"Well I don't know how to get onto that. Look, if Donna hadn't been where she was at the concert then, yes. If Bob hadn't walked in then, yes, that too."

Hyde felt almost honoured to be propositioned with the offer and he knew that he couldn't say know. Everything he had thought about Jackie since finding out that her and Kelso never made it, it was all reeling in his mind. It was almost a sex overload in his mind. Jackie on the other hand seemed timid and felt like she had crossed some kind of line. "Look, it's fine. It's fine. Forget i even said it, Steven." Jackie was deeply embarrassed to have even considered thinking it, let alone saying it. Hyde reached over the table and put his hand on hers,

"No, man. Don't worry, it's fine. But, you know, there's better guys out there."

"I know, Steven, but I'm relaxed when I'm with you. You make nothing seem like a big deal. Any other guy would try and make things perfect. And I don't want that." Jackie was talking from her heart and as minor as this was, it was something Jackie wanted to do right. "They would plan it and try and butter me up first. I don't want that."

Hyde was taken aback and nodded.

"Sure. I mean, it wouldn't be serious!"

"Of course it wouldn't. I just want to get it done with. I want to experience it and know how it feels."

"Alright, but, you know, you might become a nymphomaniac." He joked, relaxing more now he knew Jackie's reasons. It only made her laugh.

"Come on. Take me home." she sighed, getting up from her seat.

"To do it."

"Wow. I didn't know I was with Fez tonight." Jackie joked back with him and both of them seemed more relaxed.

They stuck with their initial evening plan to kick back on the couch, get high and watch crap on TV. Everything else that followed happened totally naturally for them. There was no second thoughts and no regrets. They both done what they did best; talk through everything and with each other, joke around.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One  
Fever

"Disco?! Disco blows, Fez!" Eric sighed into his PB+J, barely taking a bite when Fez interjected.

"But we have grown. We can dance."

"But, Fez. We don't want to dance. Especially not to Disco tracks." Hyde commented, throwing his single book and pencil onto the lunch table. "Why? Because we're men. Men don't dance. Men definitely don't dance to Donna Summer."

It was then, Donna and Kelso made their way from the hallway to the table, bee-lining through some of the growing crowds. Eric explained to them the situation and Donna immediately shot it down. Kelso seemed rather excited.

"Oh, man! Yeah! When?"

"Well, they have a Thursday night reserved for Ladies Night-" Fez thought out loud and seemed to calculate mid-air with his finger about whether it would be optimum groove-time.

"So, Thursday it is." Kelso smiled across the table, firing finger pistols at him. "I get to wear my Travola shirt! Man! I've been dyin' to wear it!"

Fez now took it upon himself to persuade Hyde to come along.

"Girls get groovy with you, man! Come on! Please, Hyde? Please, please?" Fez almost begged but Hyde wouldn't give in to it. Things were groovy enough with Jackie on the weekends. He didn't need girls dancing against him. He declined again. It had came to the point where Jackie would appear whenever Hyde thought of her. Was she in his head? He couldn't tell. She sat herself down between Donna and Eric and opened one of her books.

"Hey, Jackie. What say you come to this disco tomorrow night?" Kelso used his smooth words and his best eyelash flutter but Jackie looked up at him.

"Ew. Not with you. But, a disco, sure!" She smiled at everybody else.

"Well, Steven. You will be grooving with Eric and Donna. Alone."

"Fez, nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. Screw disco and screw whoever created it."

"Well, you're not comin' with us. We're goin' to the drive-in!" Eric butted in matter-of-factly. Hyde just grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Forman. I don't care. With all you guys not here; I can kick back. Don't have to even think about what you guys are doin'. And that's paradise."

"So, Steven. What'll you do instead?" Jackie asked forwardly.

"Relax, man. Watch some TV. Ignore calls from you guys to come out. Maybe order out." Hyde was content in his evening plans and had already thought about how many joints he should roll for his quiet night.

* * *

Disco Night came around quickly. Jackie got ready at Donna's after eventually convincing her to come along for only a little while before heading to the drive-in. Hyde and Eric were almost horizontal on the couch with their feet up on the table. Hollywood Squares was on and they were pleasantly high. They just sat together, pointing and grumbling quietly at the TV. Fez sat impatiently on Hyde's stool. He had his best jeans on, his finest loafers and a brand new silk shirt, only half buttoned despite the protesting from Eric to button it up fully.

"I cannot wait any longer. The rhythm is pulsing in me."

"Don't need to know about your pulsing, Fez." Hyde said quietly as his friend got up from the stool and made his way to the basement door. Donna and Jackie made their way in at the same time, shocking Fez.

"Hey. Enjoy it tonight. Fez is pulsing with groove." Eric commented, himself and Hyde still sitting on the sofa as though it were eating them slowly.

"It's your last chance. It could be fun." Jackie tried to entice. Donna was tucking the tag on Jackie's jumpsuit back in, flush against her neck again.

"Donna, man. Disowned. You do the radio, man. The good radio." Hyde muttered and looked over at them slowly, his head resting on the back of the couch.

"I like to dance, too. You can't dance to Zeppelin." Donna defended. Fez nodded in agreement, beginning to usher the girls back outside to wait for Kelso.

"You can't dance, that's true. But you can vibe to it."

"You've gone soft, Hyde." Eric sighed, pulling himself together and going after Donna. "Does this look okay for grooving?"

"It looks fine for a bathhouse." Hyde gave him the thumbs up and Eric slowly went after his friends. Hyde was left alone and he fought internally on whether or not to go with. Physically, his body wouldn't allow him. His stone was too strong. With a heavy sigh and slow, long blink, he gave into the peer pressure and got up from the couch, grabbing his jacket on the way. In his mind, a circle of disco songs went around and he could barely stand it.

Sitting in the back of Kelso's van beside Eric, Hyde almost fell asleep. He was 'vibing' and totally zen with everything. Donna and Jackie were talking about Donna sleeping over after the disco and how they could watch movies and talk all night. Well, Jackie was talking about that. Donna just listened and eagerly watched the road markings fly past the van.

"Hey, when we get there, can we get a burger?" Eric asked quietly.

"Hell, no! If we stop for a burger, there's going to be limited dancing room. We need a table with good access to the floor. I've been practising my moves." Fez was adamant and strong when he explained the situation. Eric sighed and slumped back into his seat. Hyde nudged him and smiled,

" _We'll_ get a burger."

* * *

Abba was loud and the place was hot, swarming with lively bodies and energy. The air was wet and even the panels of the walls seemed to collect condensation. Kelso had grabbed a booth that had a curtain, much like the other booths. Donna thought it a little odd and a little strip-club-turned-disco-during-the-week. Everybody had crammed into the space that should have only sat four people. Donna was over Eric's legs and partially Kelso's whereas Jackie was small enough to fold up and sit on Hyde's legs independently. It was far too cramped but Jackie had pointed out that they wouldn't be sitting all night, every one of them. Most of them would be dancing and jiving. Fez scoped out the dancefloor only some feet away from their table. Jackie smelled pickles and mustard and looked around.

"Is that you? You stink."

"Yeah. I hid our burgers in my inside pocket." Hyde said, reaching into his pocket and handing Eric his burger. "Bite?" He offered her. She shrugged and ate around the edges where there was no condiments.

"H-Hey, I want a bite." Kelso said quietly defeated.

"I have the fries." Eric smiled, bringing them from his zip-pocket on the front of his jacket. "Fry?" Eric chuckled and Kelso nodded, taking it with force.

"I'd enjoy a burger more."

"Oh, my god. I love this song. Jackie, lets go!" Donna yelped with the Ohio Players coming over the speakers. Jackie wiped down her trousers and got up with Donna, following her wherever she seemed to go.

Kelso moved past Eric with Fez and set out to the groups with the most girls and started doing their thing.

"It looks like they're having a stroke. At the same time." Eric slid around the booth to Hyde, laying the fries out along side the burgers. They ate away, watching their positively masculine friends dance like girls with more twitching and turning. "Hey, speaking of having a stroke, how's Jackie?" He asked and Hyde froze in his seat. He couldn't bring himself to look back to Eric beside him. "She good? I think she's good."  
Hyde scoffed with a laugh in his throat and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses before taking them off.

"What are you talking about, Forman?" He asked with his usual defensive manner. Eric just smiled smugly,

"I'm talkin' about Jackie. I don't know, man. She's just... I don't know, different."

Hyde brought his brows together before he cocked one and leaned his elbow on the table, Donna coming back with drinks.

"Hey, you asked him yet?" Donna asked, sliding into the booth, shifting the tray of drinks down the table. Eric and Hyde looked at her quizzically and then at the trays. "What? He said he liked my blouse."

"Hey, asked me what? What is goin' on?"

"Well, Jackie's got this thing about her, now, y'know. This..." Donna snapped her fingers sarcastically before Eric jumped in,

"Glow."

Hyde just looked between them and laughed. Not out of hilarity, out of capture. It was nerves and he took one of the beers from the tray. Without saying a word, he drank it slowly, all in one go as Eric and Donna looked at each other. Hyde came to the bottom of the glass and sat it on the table before wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He cleared his throat and looked between them again.

"What's this glow everyone's talkin' about?"

Donna took a breath, gathering her thoughts together before trying to explain things to Hyde in plain terms. "The 'Glow' isn't so much a light glow. It's like, you know... a change... In attitude. Okay, yeah, change in a girls attitude after-" Donna started to struggle so Eric stepped in, sliding around the table to sit by Donna.

"Basically after a girl has sex for the first time, she isn't as frigid. In every sense of the word. She loosens up, relaxes in ways you've never seen them relax before. Take Jackie for example, she actually engages in our conversations now. She doesn't always bitch."

It was a lot for Hyde to process but now that it was mentioned, Jackie had chilled out a lot.

"Yeah... Yeah, I've noticed that. She doesn't call Donna a giant any more. Or Bigfoot. Or-"

"We get it, Hyde." Donna stopped him firmly.

"Look, we actually like her now. Yeah, she's annoying and still a bitch... Just, not as much." Eric openly said with genuine feeling for Jackie in the group.

"Alright, back to this Glow thing," Hyde changed the topic and circled back to the point, "What about it?"

"Jackie was a virgin." Donna said.

"Is." Hyde corrected quickly, "Is... not a virgin, damn, what gave it away?" He sighed, looking out to the dancing that was going on around them. The place seemed to just keep getting hotter and hotter for Hyde and it was hard to stand.

"Well, the first thing that got us was probably when you room didn't smell like a basement. It smelled like a girl."

"Big woop. It could've been anybody." Hyde protested,

"And Jackie's scarf was lying in the chair." Donna continued.

"Look, that doesn't mean we slept together. People forget things all the time." Hyde was still trying to fight against it but he knew fine well that he was losing when Eric piped up,

"Look, Hyde. I live with you, alright? I pick up things. Like, I don't know- you coming in after midnight when the Hub shuts at ten. Or, maybe, you know, getting lost in the basement at night and walking into your room, which, by the way, I'm sorry about. My mom told me I was sleep walking but, man. After than, I was awake. And didn't sleep for a week."

Hyde tilted his head to the side and he looked almost angry. "I knew it. She called me crazy, man. _She_ called _me_ crazy!"

"Well, you're acting a little crazy right now." Donna laughed

"Maybe because my best friend saw me having sex with a girl and didn't tell me for a month. Man, I knew you were being weird at breakfast the next morning. I knew it."


End file.
